regrets
by The Disturbed AngeL
Summary: FIC TERMINÉE, un EdRoy...une histoire émouvante, triste mais qui finit bien si on regarde au delà des apparences...si vous avez la larme facile alors sortez vos mouchoirs....
1. Chapter 1

_Auteur :_ Natanaelle

_Disclaimer _: perso pas à moi, dommage…

_Série _: Fullmetal Alchemist

_Couple _: les deux plus beaux perso de cette série, à vous de deviner

_Genre :_ romance, triste….

_Résumé :_ deux personnes qui s'aiment, je ne dis rien de plus…

**CHAPITRE I**

Deux semaines… deux semaines que tout s'est enfin terminé, j'ai réussi à rendre son corps à Al et récupéré mon bras et ma jambe, j'ai douté de moi quand mon frère est resté inconscient une semaine entière, je craignais le pire…mais quand il s'est réveillé et m'a sauté au coup, je me suis senti apaisé, il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour être heureux.

Je suis resté auprès de lui la semaine suivante, il n'a pas arrêté de parler, moi qui pensait être le pire, il m'a dit qu'il voulait rentrer à la maison, revoir Winry et Pinako mais je sais qu'il veut revoir en priorité Winry, je ne suis pas bête, j'ai bien vu dans ses yeux cette lueur quand il pense à elle et quand je lui en parle, il rougit, il est terrible mon p'tit frère et j'ai fini par lui promettre qu'on partirait une fois qu'il sera rétabli complètement.

Et aujourd'hui, c'est pour tenir cette promesse que je me tient devant cette porte, hésitant à frapper, j'ignore pourquoi j'hésite mais je dois le faire, pour Al.

Je frappe et j'entend une voix qui m'autorise à rentrer

-Edward ?

Je lève les yeux et croise les yeux sombres du colonel qui me fixe, surpris de ma présence et je pense surpris aussi par le fait que j'ai frappé…en 5 ans, pas une fois je suis donné la peine de frapper à sa porte et là je l'ai fais sans doute parce que je sais que c'est l'unique et dernière fois que je le fais.

-Comment va Alphonse ? il est rétabli ?

Je prend une grande inspiration et m'avance vers lui le regard baissé

-Oui, il va mieux et c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis venu vous voir colonel » je me sens mal, je me sens mal, j'ai du mal à accepter ce que je vais faire mais il le faut.

-Je peux t'aider Fullmetal ?

Il me regarde toujours sans comprendre, je ne le regarde pas, je ne le cherche pas, je reste debout devant son bureau, je cherche dans ma poche et sort ma montre en argent et la pose devant lui.

-Oh je vois…ça y est Edward, tu as pris ta décision…

Il semble déçu et il y a comme de la tristesse dans sa voix, et je sens mon estomac se nouer

-Oui colonel, Al et moi souhaitons reprendre notre vie où on la arrêté c'est-à-dire à resembool avec notre famille, je ne veux plus être alchimiste d'état, je veux juste être Edward Elric et ne plus jamais mettre la vie de mon frère en danger et…

-tu n'as pas à te justifier Ed, tu es libre de choisir ta vie et ton destin, je m'en doutais un peu en fait, je me demandais juste quand tu viendrais me l'annoncer.

Je me souviens à l'époque où tu es arrivé ici, tu étais tellement sur de tout, tu croyais pouvoir tout faire, tu m'impressionnais par moment, je me demandais comment un enfant pouvait tirer un trait sur son passé alors que moi je n'y arrivais pas j'ai compris que ce n'était qu'une façade, que tu souffrait également de ce qui vous étiez arrivé et que tu te sentais responsable pour ton frère. Pourtant tu as continué à avancer, tu as mis de côté les remarques que je pouvais te faire et tu as avancé et grandi. Regarde toi, 5 ans ont passé depuis et tu es là, tu as réussi ce pourquoi tu es devenu alchimiste d'état, tu as retrouvé le corps de ton frère et le tien. Je savais bien que tu souhaiterais reprendre ta vie un jour où l'autre mais je ne pensais que ce serait si vite…

Et là je relève la tête et le regarde dans les yeux, alors il savait, il savait que j'abandonnerai l'armée et là le malaise que je ressentais avant d'entrer ne fait que s'accentuer et j'ai l'impression de le trahir

-mais Colonel… » il me coupe à ce moment là :

-Edward, tu n'es plus alchimiste d'état, tu n'as plus à m'appeler colonel désormais, appelle-moi tout simplement Roy, tu veux ?

De toute l'histoire de Central, jamais on aurait cru que le colonel et moi, pourtant si différents et si rivaux, on se serait parlé si gentiment et je suis gêné, je n'arrive plus à supporter son regard et détourne la tête en essayant de faire une blague :

-En tout cas, il me manquera pas ce bureau, j'ai toujours trouvé la déco d'un mauvais goût…

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir que je sens une main se poser sur ma joue et me tourner le visage, je regarde le colonel avec surprise, je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de faire ça un jour, je suis troublé :

-Edward, ne joue pas veux-tu ? je te connais et j'aurais sûrement répondu à ta provocation si j'avais pas senti qu'au fond de toi, tu ne sembles pas si heureux ? pourquoi Ed ? qu'est-ce qui te retient ici ? à ma connaissance, tu étais tellement impatient de ne plus nous voir.

Je…je suis perdu, il ne m'a jamais parlé avec autant de douceur dans la voix et je n'arrive qu'à le regarder étonné.

-Colo…heuuu je veux dire Roy » je n'arrive même plus à parler, j'ai la voix qui tremble et j'essaye de reprendre mon self contrôle pour lui prouver qu'il a tort mais son regard me perturbe et je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il commence à prendre autant d'importance dans ma vie. « je vais tout à fait bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste que j'ai passé 5 ans de ma vie ici et c'est quand même un peu dur de se dire qu'on va vivre une vie normale quand on ne sait pas ce que c'est, c'est tout…. »

il retire sa main et me fait un sourire, le premier sourire sincère qu'il me fait en 5 ans, il semble tellement calme et tellement adulte quand il regarde les gens comme ça :

-Je crois que je comprend ta crainte, Ed, sans t'en rendre compte, tu t'es composé comme une famille ici, on a toujours été là pour te soutenir et tu vas te retrouver seul avec ton frère mais ça ne change rien, tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici…ça va me manquer de ne plus te taquiner petit.

Et là c'est moi qui ne rétorque pas et il ne s'en plaint pas, je réfléchi à ce qu'il vient de dire et il a raison, je me suis senti comme chez moi ici, je me suis fait des amis, Riza, Havoc , Breda , Hugues ect… et je me demande si je considère Roy comme faisant parti de mes amis, je me souviens qu'au début je ne pouvais pas le sentir puis j'ai réalisé qu'en fait il n'avait fait que me pousser à devenir plus fort chaque jour, vaincre mes peurs comme lui a réussi à exorciser ses démons, oui il a une place importante dans ma vie.

-Au fait…Roy…Y'a une question que j'ai toujours voulu vous poser et…

-Je t'écoute… il est toujours extrémement calme mais il est dos à moi et ne se retourne pas.

-Vous avez quel âge ? je souffle tout doucement, un peu honteux de ma question

je constate qu'il ne prend toujours pas la peine de se retourner et au lieu de m'énerver, ça me rend triste et je baisse de nouveau le regard en entendant sa réponse :

-27 ans Edward, ta curiosité est satisfaite ? « il y a de la colère dans sa voix, je ne l'explique pas, je sens mon cœur se comprimer en comprenant que la discussion est terminée, maintenant c'est vraiment un adieu et sans que je m'en rende compte, une larme silencieuse coule le long de mon visage :

-Merci Colonel…pour tout ce que vous avez fait… je ne pense pas revenir… c'est un adieu…. » ma voix s'est enrouée, l'émotion m'empêche de m'exprimer correctement, il ne se retourne pas et hoche de la tête, ça fait mal là, je préfère ne pas m'attarder et me dirige vers la porte, au moment où je pose ma main sur la poignée, je sens une autre main se poser sur la mienne et m'empêcher d'ouvrir et une seconde plus tard je me retrouve plaqué contre la porte.

J'ai à peine le temps de réagir que je sens des lèvres se poser sur les miennes, délicatement, j'ouvre grand les yeux de surprise, je ne sais pas quoi faire et au moment où je tente de parler, il prend possession de mes lèvres avec plus d'ardeur, je sens mes barrières se briser et lui répond avec passion, il m'embrasse comme si sa vie en dépendait, je peux sentir toute sa tendresse à travers se baiser et m'accroche à lui pour sceller ce moment.

Mais bien vite je me rend compte de ce qu'il est en train de se passer et le repousse :

-Non…Colonel…je peux pas… » j'ai les larmes au bord des yeux, pourquoi il me fait ça, pourquoi maintenant ? pourquoi quand je dois partir loin de lui ?

Je me détache de ses bras et le regarde, je reste un moment interdit face au spectacle que j'ai devant les yeux : il pleure, mais pourtant il se détache également de moi et se remet de dos, je ne retiens plus mes larmes et ouvre la porte, je n'ai que le temps de l'entendre murmurer « tu vas me manquer…Fullmetal… » et je referme la porte derrière moi, m'appuie contre celle-ci quelques instants, pour reprendre mes esprits et pars en courant, sans me retourner, je croise Hauwkeye en passant :

-Edward…mais qu'avez-vous ? Edward ?

Je ne peux pas lui parler, je n'en ai pas le courage, je continue de courir tout en pleurant, je cours et j'essaye d'oublier ses sentiments, se sentiments dont je ne connais rien et que j'ai ressenti dans ce baiser.

-Roy…Pourquoi…

Ma course m'a amené devant l'hôpital de central où se trouve Alphonse, je souris en pensant à la joie sur son visage quand je lui apprendrais qu'on peut s'en aller, mais moi puis-je vraiment m'en aller ? après ce qu'il vient de se passer ? non n'y pense pas Ed, tu vas te rendre malade. Tu te poseras des questions plus tard si tu veux mais pour le moment, Al reste ta priorité !

Je m'avance dans les longs couloirs de l'hôpital, brrrrrrr, que je n'aime pas les hôpitaux ! puis j'entend rire, je dirige vers la chambre et voit Al rire aux éclats avec Armstrong, ils s'entendent bien ces deux là, ça fait chaud au cœur de voir ça et il va falloir que je lui dise aussi au revoir

-Edwardddd !

le cri de mon frère me sort de mes pensées, je m'approche de lui et le prend dans mes bras. Je me retourne vers Armstrong et lui tend la main :

-Edward Elric, j'ai appris que vous partiez ? comme c'est triste…

-Les nouvelles vont vite ici « je fait en regardant Al avec un regard noir

-desolé Ed mais j'suis tellement impatient de partir, t'es allé voir le colonel Mustang ?

Je tressaillis en entendant ce nom et me remet très vite de mon trouble si bien qu'il passe inaperçu à leurs yeux, je lui explique que je lui avais rendu ma montre et qu'on pouvait partir dès qu'on le voulait et une demi heure plus tard nos sacs étaient faits. Je regarde une nouvelle fois Armstrong et lui souris :

-Je tenais à vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait, j'ai été heureux de vous connaître, je vais vous regretter…

puis je sens deux bras puissants me soulever du sol et je me retrouve dans ses bras, lui pleure comme une madeleine (tjs aussi sensible) et j'essaye de le calmer en disant que ce n'est pas la fin de tout. Il me lâche et refais la même chose avec Al.

Au moment où nous franchissons la porte, Armstong m'appelle et me salue en me faisant le garde à vous. Je fais de même et dans un réflexe lève les yeux vers le bureau du Colonel.

Je sens de nouveau les larmes arrivaient et ne comprend décidemment pas ce qu'il m'arrive, je décide donc de baisser les yeux, sèche mes larmes d'un coup de ma manche, regarde Al :

-On y va ?

-Ouaiiiiiii !

et nous partons sans nous retourner, Al courant et sautillant et moi à ses côtés, tenant ma valise sur mon épaule.

Je garde en souvenir l'image de Roy regardant par la fenêtre et me saluant. En y repensant, je retrouve le sourire, je ne sais pas de quoi l'avenir est fait mais notre nouvelle vie commence et je compte en profiter au maximum !

Je regarde Alphonse qui lui garde toujours le sourire, il peut à nouveau pleurer, manger et sourire, je crois qu'il le fera pendant un bon bout de temps :

-Ed, tu crois que Winry va me reconnaître ?

je ris :-Oh Al, ne t'inquiètes, elle n'aura d'yeux que pour toi je t'assure !

-Mais, Mais, Mais…pourquoi tu dis ça ?

et là je ris de plus belle, voir mon frère rougir, il n'y a rien de plus beau, dire que toutes ces années, on a cru que winry et moi étions ensemble, le choc que ça leur avait fait ce jour là, hugues était encore là je m'en souviens :

-Tu te rappelles Al, quand j'leur ai dit que Winry et moi étions que des amis ?

-Oh oui, on était mort de rire ce jour là, hugues n'y croyait pas, havoc et les autres avaient parié que c'était le cas et pleuraient car ils venaient de perdre une belle somme d'argent et le colonel, lui, avait recraché son café sous le coup de la surprise, faut dire aussi que tu avais dit ça d'une façon. Ha ha ha ha ha !

-ha ha ha ha… tu m'étonnes, j'avais décidé de me venger ce jour là de leur moquerie alors j'avais décidé de les laisser croire ce qu'ils voulaient et avait attendu qu'ils soient tous bien occupés rien que pour voir leurs mâchoires par terre et c'est vrai que la tête de Roy étaient…

je ne continue pas, le fait de repenser à la tête qu'il avait fait ce jour là m'avait étonné, je l'avais jamais senti aussi concerné par ma vie et de nouveau la tristesse m'envahit et je ne peux la contrôler , Al le remarque :

-Ed, il a dit quoi le colonel quand tu lui as annoncé qu'on partait ?

-Heuuu…..il, il… hum hum, il était content pour nous et nous as souhaité bonne chance pour la suite, voilà.

Mon dieu, comment j'ai bégayé, pourquoi dès que j'entend son nom je n'arrive plus à me contrôler, c'est horrible, dès que j'entend ce nom, je revois le baiser et je deviens rouge écarlate j'espère que Al ne la pas vu.

Je ne comprend plus Ed, il est bizarre depuis qu'on a quitté central, vachement silencieux, il a pratiquement rien dit de son entretient avec le colonel et si j'me trompe pas, il l'a appelé par son prénom et j'ai pas rêvé ce rouge sur ses joues, il s'est passé quoi là-bas ?

Pourtant à ce que je sache, ils ne peuvent pas s'encadrer ses deux là ! c'est étrange et je ne l'explique pas, n'empêche que j'le vois bien qu'il est triste, il sourit mais ce sourire là est rempli de tristesse et je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois comme ça, à la mort de maman. Est-il possible que…. Non Al tu te fais des idées, il t'en aurait parlé, on s'est toujours tout dit, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est normal qu'il soit triste, on s'était fait des amis là-bas :

-Ed, je ne sais pas ce qui te rend si triste mais je te promet que cette tristesse dans tes yeux disparaîtra une fois qu'on aura repris une vie normale, tu verras…

je reste sans voix, alors il la vu que j'étais triste pourtant j'ai tout fait pour le cacher mais il faut dire qu'on m'a toujours dit que mes yeux reflétaient mes sentiments, Winry me l'avait fait remarquer un jour, je ne sais plus quand.

-merci Al, ça va aller maintenant, pardonne-moi de t'avoir inquièté….

-c'est rien frangin…

Nous avons continué notre route en nous remémorant nos souvenirs de jeunesse et nos 5 ans à central et désormais quand je penserai au colonel, je ne pleurerais plus, je garderais le sourire car je viens de comprendre que c'est lui qui a pris le plus d'importance dans ma vie et je lui dois ce que je suis devenu, j'ignore encore quels sont mes sentiments mais je ne veux pas y réfléchir pour le moment, je vais d'abord savourer ce nouveau bonheur et peut-être je parviendrais à l'oublier…

**À central**

-Colonel ? je peux entrer ?

-oui Hawkeye, c'est ouvert…

Je la regarde entrer et ne la lâche pas des yeux, c'est vrai qu'elle a un certain charme et que je pourrais faire ma vie avec comme tout le monde l'espère mais…. Le destin en a voulu autrement…mon cœur est déjà pris et avant même qu'il ne se rende bien compte il s'est retrouvé brisé avec le départ d'Edward, comment en suis-je arrivé là ? je l'ignore, je n'ai pas chercher à comprendre d'ailleurs, j'ai accepté mes sentiments et le lui ait montré…dieu que c'est douloureux de s'en rappeler mais je coupe court à mes pensées quand Riza m'interpelle :

-alors, Edward et Alphonse sont partis ?

-oui…ils sont partis…

je l'ai dit dans un murmure, et je soupire, elle s'en aperçoit et je ne cherche plus à le cacher :

-colonel…malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir retenu ?

je me retourne vers elle et souris, décidemment elle ne me connaît que trop bien, elle a tout deviné sans poser de questions, elle m'épate, je suis impressionné par la femme qu'elle est devenue, elle si discrète avant et qui n'hésite plus aujourd'hui à me remonter les bretelles devant tout le monde, je la considère comme faisant partie de ma famille et elle le sait :

-pourquoi le retenir Riza ? il a sa vie, j'ai la mienne. C'est comme ça, tout ne marche pas comme nous aimerions que ça se passe…

-mais enfin Colonel,vous… vous l'aimez n'est-ce pas ? ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour le retenir ?

-Vous ne comprenez….

-oh si je ne comprend que trop bien Roy » elle m'a appelé par mon prénom, j'hallucine, elle a l'air très en colère « quand 2 personnes s'aiment, elles ne se quittent pas, elles restent ensemble et ne me dites pas que votre amour ne va que dans un sens, je l'ai vu moi edward sortir en courant de votre bureau, je n'ai pas rêvé ces larmes sur son visage et le regard que vous vous êtes lancés quand il s'en allait, ne vous foutez pas de moi, quand allez-vous enfin croire que vous aussi droit au bonheur ? »

je suis sur le cul, quand je dit qu'elle m'impressionne, c'est un faible mot, elle me fait peur mais je baisse la tête :

-peut-être avez-vous raison ou tort, on ne le saura jamais…

-mais….

-laissez-moi finir, oui je lui ai fait comprendre, mais je ne peux rien lui imposer, il ignore encore tout du monde adulte, si un jour il comprend alors à ce moment-là advienne que pourra mais jusqu'à ce que ce jour arrive, je le laisserai vivre sa vie…

c'est dur de dire tout ça mais je le pense et qui sait, je parviendrais à oublier moi aussi, je l'espère au fond de moi, je remarque que Hawkeye est sortie en silence, sans doute a-t-elle compris que je souhaitais être seul. Je me lève et vais vers la fenêtre et murmure pour moi-même :

-ah edward, vis ta vie, sois heureux peut-être que nos chemins se croiseront de nouveau mais pour le moment, nous devons avancer et s'oublier…Adieu Fullmetal alchimiste…

A quelques kilomètres de là se trouvent deux jeunes hommes marchant vers leur avenir, l'un à les cheveux courts, l'autre les cheveux longs noués en tresse, le vent balaye d'ailleurs ces derniers et un son, comme un murmure lui parvient aux oreilles.

Le jeune garçon s'arrête, regarde derrière lui, ses yeux dorés scrutant un point qu'il ne peut plus apercevoir, ses lèvres s'étirant en un large sourire sans tristesse et rajoute :

-« oui Roy… je vais avancer dans la vie…mais nous nous reverrons… »

Le jeune Edward Elric reprend son chemin et continue de sourire, car désormais il vient de comprendre ces sentiments étranges qui l'habitent depuis peu et n'a plus peur de se l'avouer et se fait une promesse à lui-même « il le reverrait, oui ».


	2. Chapter 2

_Auteur :_ Natanaelle

_Disclaimer _: perso pas à moi, dommage…

_Série _: Fullmetal Alchemist

_Couple _: les deux plus beaux perso de cette série, à vous de deviner

_Genre :_ romance, triste….

_Résumé :_ deux personnes qui s'aiment, je ne dis rien de plus…

**CHAPITRE II**

Trois ans…trois ans que nous sommes partis de central, j'ai du mal à croire que ça fait aussi longtemps, on a à peine le temps de s'habituer à notre vie que celle-ci s'écoule trop vite…

J'ai changé durant cette période, je n'ai plus rien à voir avec ce gamin turbulent que j'étais, j'ai grandi, je n'ai pas coupé mes cheveux et ils m'arrivent désormais à ma taille, je porte toujours du noir ça n'a pas changé par contre en revanche j'ai refusé de donner mon manteau rouge à Al quand il me la demandé, trop de souvenir liés à ce manteau.

Al lui a énormément changé, il est plus grand que moi désormais ce qui m'énerve un peu d'ailleurs mais je savais que ce serait le cas. Il est très réfléchi et ne prends jamais une décision à la légère contrairement à moi, on se demande toujours qui est l'aîné des deux. Ah oui ! il sort avec Winry, il a quand même mis plus d'un an à se jeter à l'eau, quand j'y repense quel maladroit il a été ce jour là et Winry qui le regarde d'une façon amusée et tendre à la fois, je pense qu'elle est heureuse.

Quant à moi…. Les choses n'ont pas évolué, je suis devenue assez proche de Rose car elle vient souvent prendre de nos nouvelles mais nous sommes tout simplement amis, je ne peux rien lui offrir d'autre pour le moment et me comprend.

Ce n'est jamais facile d'oublier quelqu'un, elle le sait et me pardonne les moments où j'ai besoins de solitude, c'est une fille adorable.

En ce qui concerne central et tous les autres, je n'ai jamais renoué le contact, j'aurais pu le faire, donné des nouvelles mais je sais que Al le fait à ma place et qu'il est en contact avec schiezka qui est une bonne amie de Winry.

Je ne lui pose jamais de question, je ne peux pas car je sais d'avance de qui je prendrais des nouvelles, c'est ironique au final, deux personnes se détestant et qui finissent par s'aimer… oui, j'ai accepté les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour le colonel mais trop tard, si j'avais réalisé que ce n'était pas de l'admiration que j'éprouvais alors les choses auraient sans doute étaient différentes, je ne sais pas et ne le saurais sans doute jamais et... :

-Ed, tu viens manger ?

je referme mon journal, attache mes cheveux et descend, ils sont tous là, à table à me regarder arrivés avec le sourire, je sens que je vais y avoir droit :

-et bien Edward, tu t'es pris les pieds dans tes cheveux ! HA HA HA HA

-Alphonse, tu ferais mieux de couper les tiens en revanche, tu serais moins con

et s'en suit une course poursuite autour de la table, dire que nous avons 20 et 19 ans ça fait peur

DRIIINNNNNGGGGGGG !

Le téléphone, génial et comme je suis le dernier debout, c'est à moi de répondre, je déteste le téléphone, ça me rappelle à chaque fois que nous ne sommes pas seuls sur terre et ça me gonfle , c'est énervé que je décroche le combiné : « ALLOOO ! »

-et bien quel accueil Fullmetal !

je manque de défaillir, la voix que je viens d'entendre, non, c'est impossible, je n'ose y croire et pourtant : « Colonel ? »

-oh je vois que l'on n'a pas oublié ma voix, ça fait plaisir Edward tu as une tête finalement !

olà il me cherche, ça commence bien, je sens la rage bouillir dans mon corps :

-EVIDEMMENT QUE J'AI UNE TETE IMBECILE ET SI TU APPELLES POUR TE FOUTRE DE MOI, TU PEUX RACCROCHER COLONEL DE MES DEUX !

le pire c'est que je l'entend rire à l'autre bout du fil, il se fout de moi ma parole et curieusement, ma colère s'envole en l'entendant :

-calme, edward, je ne le pensais pas, ça fait du bien d'entendre que tu vas bien et…d'entendre ta voix….

Il la soufflé et si j'avais pas une bonne oreille je n'aurais pas entendu ses derniers mots, je soupire, j'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade et je suis incapable de dire quelque chose. Comment une seule personne peut me mettre dans cet état, heureusement que le téléphone est dans l'autre pièce :

-pourquoi appelez-vous colonel ?

- général maintenant Ed, j'ai monté d'un grade !

- mais c'est génial ! je suis content pour vous » houlà j'ai intérêt à me montrer moins heureux, il va trouver ça suspect mais j'ai toujours le sourire sur mon visage « colonel ? »

-mmmmhhh ? oui….

-vous…tu m'as manqué

ça y est je l'ai dit, j'en reviens pas, pourquoi je l'ai dit, je suis rouge comme une tomate maintenant, le simple fait d'avoir entendu sa voix me ramène 3 ans en arrière et je me rends compte à quel point je l'aime, il fallait que je lui dise qu'il m'avait manqué, je m'en serais voulu de pas lui avoir dit

-Edward…je vais devoir te laisser et au fait…moi tu me manques toujours…CLIC

il a raccroché, j'y crois pas et je lui en veux pas, je ne fais que sourire, je raccroche le combiné et reste devant quelques instants, je me demande combien de temps encore je tiendrais sans y retourner, ça va être difficile. Tiens il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi il avait appelé, bizarre.

Je tourne la tête et tombe sur : « Winry ! »

Je m'inquiète pour Ed, il n'est pas encore revenu, je sens que Al veut se lever mais je l'en empêche et sort de table pour voir où se trouve Edward.

Je le retrouve au téléphone mais je ne sais pas avec qui, je remarque qu'il sourit mais pas son sourire habituel, un sourire que je n'avais encore jamais vu sur son visage, celui qui refléte la tendresse, l'amour et je suis étonnée.

Je n'ose pas me montrer et écoute leur conversation, j'ai un peu honte j'avoue, j'entend Ed dire à cette personne qu'elle lui a manqué, je vais de surprise en surprise avec lui, j'aurais jamais cru, il cache bien son jeu.

Il raccroche et me voit, je souris en le voyant rougir

-qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

il bégaye, il a l'air tellement gêné et il est trop trognon comme ça, il ressemble à un gamin pris en faute :

-on s'inquiétait, tu revenais pas » il s'aperçoit de mon sourire et me demande en vitesse si j'ai tout entendu, je lui répond que non, je m'empresse alors de lui demandé avec qui il discutait mais refuse de m'en dire plus et nous retournons à table sans un mot

whaaaa la honte, être surpris par la personne que je ne voulais pas, heureusement qu'elle a pas entendu à qui je parlait.

Et ça m'énerve car pendant toute la soirée elle n'a pas arrêté de me chercher, me demandant quand je pensais me caser, si j'avais quelqu'un ect…. J'ai cru devenir fou.

Maintenant je suis dans ma chambre, allongé sur mon lit, les bras croisés en dessous de ma tête et je pense, a qui ? je vous laisse deviner.

Je veux le voir maintenant ! je veux qu'il me rappelle la sensation que j'ai ressenti quand il m'a embrassé car ce souvenir s'estompe dans ma tête.

J'ai chaud tout à coup, le fait de repenser à ses lèvres sur les miennes m'envois des frissons dans tout le corps, j'aurais jamais cru être aussi accro et ça m'est tombé dessus comme ça mais je ne cherche plus à comprendre maintenant.

Finalement je m'endors comme ça sur ce souvenir et avec le son de sa voix.

Je suis réveillé le lendemain par un bruit sourd, je descend en quatrième vitesse et me cogne dans quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un, je sens des bras me soulevaient, je lève les yeux :

-Armstrong ? que…que…

-Edward Elric, comme je suis heureux, vous avez changé, vous êtes plus léger, sans doute à cause des prothèses que vous n'avez plus, je suis si content de vous voir, vous avez l'air en forme

-peux…plus…respirer » ça y est j'vais mourir, NOONNNNNNNN !

-oh excusez-moi !

je le regarde en train de me poser et mon cerveau se pose beaucoup de questions, mais que fait-il ici ? pourquoi ? il s'est passé quelque chose à central ? ils ont besoin de moi ?

il voit dans mes yeux toutes ces questions et me sourit

-je suis juste venu prendre de vos nouvelles vu que vous n'en donniez pas, j'ai proposé à d'autre de venir mais vous savez le travail…

oufff, ça va il me rassure, je m'empresse alors de le faire asseoir et de tout me raconter, finalement nous nous retrouvons tous autour de la table à l'écouter, selon lui beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis notre départ et je suis surpris.

Alphonse lui s'empresse de lui demander des nouvelles de tout le monde et c'est la question que je craignais.

J'apprend donc que la petite Elysia a bien grandi et qu'elle a les yeux de son père, havoc et les autres ont changé de division, Schiezka est toujours à la bibliothèque et ça ne m'étonne pas, je souris même à cette pensée.

-oh oui le plus important ! s'exclame Armstrong, nous avons enfin réussi à caser ensembles deux personnes et nous avons pensé ne jamais réussir

c'est à ce moment là que ma respiration se coupe et que mon cœur s'arrête, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je redoute ce qu'il va me dire et mes craintes se confirment quand je l'entend prononcer cette phrase que je n'oublierais jamais :

-Riza Hawkeye et Roy Mustang sont ensemble depuis 1 an ! c'est pas magnifique !

j'en lâche mon café s'en m'en rendre compte et le regarde choqué, tout le monde s'est arrêté de parler en apercevant mon geste, je reprends mes esprits et les regardent sans les voir, j'ai l'esprit embrouillé, je remarque Pinako qui me demande ce qui m'a pris et Al me demander si je vais bien, reprends toi ED ! je m'excuse, trouve une excuse bidon comme quoi ça fait trop de souvenirs pour moi et que j'ai besoin d'être seul.

Je me lève de table et cours m'enfermer dans ma chambre. J'ai été idiot de croire que…et j'ai mal, vraiment mal, je ne retiens plus mes larmes et me laisse glisser le long de ma porte.

Alors il ne m'a appelé que pour m'annoncer ça et il n'a pas eu le courage de le faire, j'ai l'impression qu'on vient de me détruire le cœur, je suis vraiment bête, je croyais qu'il pourrait m'attendre… crétin va !

Je laisse ma tête reposer contre la porte et laisse les larmes couler sans les retenir, de toute façon que puis-je faire d'autre ? je suis impuissant ici, je n'ai qu'à me résoudre au fait qu'il ait fait sa vie et l'oublier mais je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas alors que dois-je faire ?

-Ed je sais que tu es là…

Winry ! elle trouve mal son moment pour me parler…

Je suis de plus en plus surprise par les réactions d'Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? je ne pensais pas qu'il se sentirait si affecté par cette nouvelle.

Soudain je pense à une chose et m'empresse de demander à Armstrong

-dites-moi, pourquoi ils sont ensemble seulement maintenant, j'ai toujours cru qu'ils l'étaient avant ?

tout le monde tourne la tête vers moi, « et oui, je m'intéresse à ce qu'il peut arriver à ce cher Roy mustang ! »

pffffff, t'es nulle ma fille mais au moins ils se sont détournés de toi et attendent la réponse d'Armstrong :

-laissez-moi vous expliquer jeune fille, après le départ d'Alphonse et Edward, le colonel s'est comme qui dirait renfermé et on ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, il ne passait plus de soirée avec nous et disait qu'il avait du travail alors j'ai demandé moi-même à Hawkeye car elle passait son temps avec, elle m'a expliqué que le colonel souffrait d'une séparation un peu trop soudaine et qu'il en été affecté…

holà j'ai peur de comprendre et le laisse continuer :

-… Puis nous avons laissé les choses se faire et c'est lui-même qui s'est mis avec le lieutenant, voilà vous savez tout…

Bingo, je viens finalement de tout comprendre, pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas vu plutôt, quelle imbécile je fais, depuis tout ce temps je n'avais pas remarqué que la personne qui manquait tant à Ed était le colonel lui-même et de toute évidence, c'est réciproque mais l'attitude du colonel m'étonne, il n'est pas du genre à lâcher prise et si c'est bien à lui que Edward parlait hier, le pauvre il doit être anéanti…

-excusez-moi, je reviens » je lance un coup d'œil à Alphonse qui semble savoir où je vais.

Je monte les escaliers et arrive devant la chambre d'Edward, je m'apprête à frapper quand j'entend des murmures « que dois-je faire ? » et j'entend des sanglots, Edward… tu dois énormément tenir à lui.

Je me met dos à la porte et l'écoute pleurer, je ne le supporte pas et prend la parole :

-Ed je sais que tu es là…

-excuse moi Winry…je n'ai pas envie de parler…

sa voix est remplie de desespoir, je n'aurais jamais pensée le voir un jour dans cet état, lui qui est une force de la nature, lui qui a toujours tout endurer sans broncher, il est loin désormais le jeune garçon qui n'a pas de sentiment, il est très loin :

-dans ce cas, ne parles pas et écoutes moi, tu veux ?

…ahhhh Ed, on a vécu des choses toi, moi et Al et on est toujours ressortis plus fort, alors pourquoi baisserais-tu les bras aujourd'hui ?

Tu sais je n'ai pas compris de suite quelle était cette tristesse qui se dégageait de tes yeux même quand tu souriais, ton esprit semblait ailleurs…souviens toi Ed, je t'ai toujours dit que tes yeux était le miroir de tes sentiments, le reflet de ton âme. Je dois t'avouer quelque chose…à une époque, j'étais vraiment amoureuse de toi mais toi, tu ne me voyais pas, trop occupé à te chamailler avec le colonel, j'étais tellement malheureuse que je n'ai vu que mon chagrin et que je n'ai pas vu ce que je cachais réellement vos chamailleries, vos regards qui se croisaient et se cherchaient sans cesse, j'avais cru à l'époque que ce n'était que de la provoc' et je me trompais et ton comportement de ce soir me fait bien comprendre que toi aussi tu viens de te rendre compte que tu trompais, que ce n'était ni de la provocation, ni de la haine qu'il y avait entre vous mais une attirance…

Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé Edward ? j'aurais pu comprendre tu sais et je sais que tu es anéanti par ce que Armstrong vient de te dire parce que Ed…je sais que tu l'aimes maintenant…alors n'abandonnes pas…

-Winry, je…

-Laisses moi finir, s'il te plaît, ces 5 dernières années, tu t'es sacrifié pour ton frère, tu l'as fait passé avant toute chose et encore aujourd'hui, tu te préoccupes plus de son bonheur que du tient.

Si tu savais comme Al aimerait te voir sourire comme avant, il se sent responsable…alors j'aimerais que tu m'accordes une faveur, pars avec Armstrong ce soir à central et parles avec Roy , marche vers ton avenir Ed et vois si ta place est là-bas ou ici.

Winry est venue me voir mais n'es pas rentrée dans ma chambre, je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit dans un état si pitoyable, elle serait sûrement déçu par ce que je suis devenu, un esclave de mes sentiments et j'ai honte de me montrer si faible.

Je l'écoute parler sans l'interrompre et je m'aperçois que je lui ai fait mal sans le savoir, j'étais tellement fou à l'époque que je ne calculais rien mis à part peut-être Roy, à chaque fois que je me disputais avec lui, ça me réchauffait le cœur, ça me prouvait que quelqu'un prenait encore le temps de me monter que j'étais un homme à part entière et pas une arme de l'armée…ça me faisait du bien et je l'ai fait souffrir alors que moi j'étais heureux…

J'aurais été incapable de lui en parler pour la simple raison que j'avais peur, peur que leur regards changent, qu'ils ne voient plus de la même façon alors que je n'ai pas changé, j'avais peur que Al me rejette. J'ai été bête encore sur ce coup là, j'aurais du savoir que quoi qu'il arrive, mon frère m'aimera toujours et que je serais toujours accepté dans cette famille, je le crois aujourd'hui et commence à me sentir mieux.

Maintenant le plus dur reste à faire, elle veut que j'aille à central, là je ne sais pas, je ne m'en crois pas capable, incapable de le voir et incapable de les abandonner…

Je sens qu'elle s'en va, me lève et ouvre la porte :

-Winry…

elle se retourne et me regarde, me sourit et s'approche de moi : « je suis désolé si je t'ai fait du mal Winry… »

-Chhuuuttttt….c'est du passé, ai-je l'air malheureuse aujourd'hui ? je suis comblée, j'ai mon meilleur ami et mon copain avec moi, que demander de plus ? ne te sens plus coupable de rien et je veux maintenant que tu sois heureux à ton tour, tu le mérites, tu as assez payé ta dette envers Al et envers ta mère alors profite de la vie avec la personne qui est la plus chère à ton cœur edward !

-Winryyy….. » je la prend dans mes bras tellement l'émotion est forte, je pleure pas parce que je suis triste non mais je pleure de joie de l'avoir dans ma vie et je la remercie encore et encore, je n'oublierais jamais ce qu'elle a fait pour moi ce soir, elle m'a ouvert les yeux, j'irai à central ce soir et …

-ça va je vous dérange pas ?

je me retourne et voit Alphonse, il me regarde méchamment et s'avance vers moi, je sens Winry déglutir et devenir très pâle, je vais à mon tour à sa rencontre et une fois l'un en face de l'autre, nous nous regardons.

Pas un mot, pas un geste puis :

-j'espère au moins que tu m'écriras si tu restes là-bas ?

-Al…Viens là…

et nous enlaçons, Winry ne doit plus rien comprendre par ce retournement de situation et Al le voit et va vers elle

-Tu ne sais pas encore que nous n'avons pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre » puis se retournant vers moi « Ed je savais bien que ça n'allait pas même si tu le cachais, je savais que ça avait un rapport avec lui mais j'étais loin d'imaginer, si j'avais su….JE T'AURAIS SECOUÉ LES PUCES PLUS TOT !

Whoooouuuu, ça c'est de l'engueulade mais je ne fais que sourire, mon vrai sourire cette fois car je sais que quoi qu'il arrive, ils ont tous une place dans mon cœur.

Nous redescendons tous et Armstrong a son regard rempli d'inquiétude pour ma fuite inexpliquée de tout à l'heure, je lui dis que tout vas bien juste un coup de blues et que mes deux meilleurs amis m'ont remonté le moral.

Je reçois un coup de coude de Winry, je regarde Armstrong :

-J'aimerais savoir si ça vous dérangerait que je reparte avec vous ce soir, j'ai une personne à voir ?

je le vois tout à coup se lever, s'avancer et sans que j'ai encore une fois le temps de voir ce qu'il m'arrive, je me retrouve dans ses bras

-Ahhhh edward Elric, vous ne pouvez me faire un si grand honneur, c'est avec plaisir que j'accepte votre proposition, nous partons sur l'heure

-c'est…génial…mais…j'aimerais…partir….vivant….,peux…plus….respirer….

-oh encore une fois excusez-moi, vous n'étiez pas si fragile avant !

et voilà, fou rire général quand on ne se foutait pas de ma taille maintenant on me dit fragile, enfinnnnn, je prépare mon sac, suit Armstrong, et une fois dehors je regarde derrière moi et remarque une lumière venant de la maison, je ne me demande pas ce que c'est et reprend la route…je reviendrais…

-tu crois qu'il la vu Al ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Winry, cette lumière lui a fait comprendre que si un jour il se perd en chemin, cette lumière le guidera jusqu'ici, dans sa famille, puisse-t-il trouver le bonheur !

Au moment où ils regardent à nouveau devant eux, Edward n'est plus qu'une ombre mais Alphonse ne s'inquiète pas, les liens entre eux seront toujours forts et sait que Ed trouvera ce qu'il cherche !


	3. Chapter 3

_Auteur :_ Natanaelle

_Disclaimer _: perso pas à moi, dommage…

_Série _: Fullmetal Alchemist

_Couple _: les deux plus beaux perso de cette série, à vous de deviner

_Genre :_ romance, triste….

_Résumé :_ deux personnes qui s'aiment, je ne dis rien de plus…

**CHAPITRE III**

**Central :**

Ras le bol des rapports, j'en ai vraiment ras le bol, c'est beau d'avoir monter d'un grade mais vu le boulot que j'ai en plus, c'était mieux d'être un simple colonel.

Et puis, je n'ai plus de mission et ça m'énerve de rester cloîtré dans ce bureau toute la journée à attendre des rapports, j'me demande s'il serait d'accord pour que je me réserve la prochaine mission mais connaissant Hawkeye et les autres, je me ferais engueulé…mais je les comprends…je dois cessé de me montrer égoïste et de faire ce qu'ils désirent, je sais qu'ils ne pensent qu'à mon bien mais c'est si dur parfois…

TOC TOC TOC

-général Mustang ? je peux entrer ?

-Armstrong !je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il revienne aussi vite « oui entrez »

-je reviens de la mission que vous m'avez confié et…

je suis resté assis derrière mon bureau et signent des papiers pendant qu'il me fait son rapport

-…j'ai accompli ma mission avec succès et….

-Bonjour Général !

je lâche mon stylo, cette voix…je ne l'ai pas entendu depuis trois ans et maintenant j'ai peur de lever les yeux et de me rendre compte que j'ai encore une hallucination, je me décide à lever les yeux et croise un regard doré comme il n'en existe pas beaucoup au monde :

« Edward ? »

je suis finalement face à lui, j'ai le cœur qui bat très vite mais je ne dois pas oublier la raison de ma venue, je voulais le détester de m'avoir fait ça et là maintenant que je le regarde y'a pas moyen de lui en vouloir et je m'en veux d'être si faible face à ses yeux.

Je n'ai pas remarqué qu'Armstrong est sorti, je n'ai pas attendu la porte, je me suis noyé dans les yeux de Roy, ces yeux que je n'avais pas vu depuis 3 ans…mais une chose frappe mon regard, il a l'air fatigué même s'il a toujours la même posture autrefois et la même prestance, il semble ne pas être en forme :

-je suis surpris que tu sois venu

-T'inquiètes pas, j'ai pas l'intention de rester très longtemps » je souris, un sourire faux, un sourire qui ne veut pas me trahir « je ne suis venu que pour te féliciter »

_et te dire que tu m'as manqué…_

il semble ne pas comprendre et me regarde perplexe, il va falloir en plus que je m'explique, sois il fait exprès soit il a perdu son instinct mais bon j'suis là alors autant en profiter de le voir tant que c'est possible…

-Armstong m'a tout dit alors j'suis venu pour te féliciter et le lieutenant Hawkeye par la même occasion, elle va bien ?

-Ed, écoute….

-Non, non ne t'expliques pas, j'ai bien compris, tu as fait ta vie, je comprend parfaitement tu sais, y'a pas de malaise… »j'ai baissé les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard, je ne veux pas qu'il lise dans mes yeux que je mens, que j'ai mal, que je me sens trahis, je ne veux pas qu'il le voit et….

-AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH! Edward tu es toujours si naïf !

mais ma parole, il se fout de moi, je suis venu pour m'expliquer, pour essayer de lui dire une chose que je n'ai jamais su dire et lui, il….il se marre

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu veux dire quand t'auras fini de te moquer de moi

-Edward, je ne me moque pas de moi, ce que t'a dit Armstrong n'était qu'un mensonge, rien n'est vrai….

Quoi ! alors là j'hallucine, ce n'est pas vrai, il n'a pas osé me raconter des bobards ?dans quels buts ? s'amuser avec moi ! je suis en colère vraiment en colère, même si j'ai toujours les yeux baissés, je fulmine de rage, il va voir ce qu'il en coûte de se foutre de moi

-…edward... ?

_ne joues pas avec moi, s'il te plaît…ne joues pas…_

-Espèce de sale connnn ! » je plaque mes mains sur son bureau et il sursaute, je crois qu'il ne m'a jamais vraiment vu en colère « ça t'amuse de jouer avec les gens, avec mes sentiments, tu espérais quoi en faisant ça ? je te déteste comme je n'ai jamais détester quelqu'un de toute ma vie ! à quoi ça t'a servi de faire ça ? A QUOI !

je suis essoufflé, je n'ai jamais autant crié, il l'a mérité, on ne joue pas avec moi maintenant j'attend son excuse pour son mensonge, il soupire et passe sa main dans ses cheveux puis replonge ses yeux dans les miens et je me sens défaillir encore une fois

-Ed, la raison pour laquelle tu as cru à ce mensonge, c'est parce que j'ai demandé à Armstrong de te le dire dans l'espoir qu'il te ramène avec lui, c'était la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour…pour te revoir au moins une fois avant que…non c'est rien laisse tomber…

alors là j'me sens con, mais vraiment con et il a réussi à me calmer, alors tout ça, c'était juste pour me voir, c'est définitif je ne peux vraiment pas le haïr.

Je me sens ridicule de lui avoir crié dessus comme ça sans l'avoir laissé s'expliquer et une fois de plus, je me sens rougir et rabaisse de suite les yeux dans l'espoir que mes cheveux cache ma rougeur à ses yeux :

-tu me l'aurais demandé, tu m'aurais appelé…je serais venu…pas besoin de d'inventer des chose pareilles…

_je donnerais ma vie pour toi…_

-…et je l'aurais fait il y a longtemps Edward si je n'avais pas voulu que tu m'oublies et que tu fasses ta vie, que tu te reconstruises avec ton frère, c'était mon vœux le plus cher, que tu vives heureux loin des militaires.

Il s'est levé et s'approche de moi, il lève la main et me relève le menton pour que nos regards se croisent puis lâche mon menton et pose sa main sur ma joue et là je me sens bien, je suis calmé et serein mais une question me brûle les lèvres

-mais alors pourquoi avoir voulu me voir maintenant si tu voulais t'effacer de ma vie, je comprends pas et…

_je n'ai jamais pu t'oublier…_

je le sens hésiter à me répondre, il semble chercher ses mots, je l'avais jamais vu aussi indécis, c'est louche cette histoire, je sens qu'il me cache quelque chose et je n'aime pas ça du tout puis je constate qu'il prend une grande inspiration et me répond :

-je vais m'en aller Ed…

j'ouvre grands les yeux, surpris « comment ça tu t'en vas ? tu es muté, tu vas dans un autre pays ?

Il a encore sa main sur ma joue et me caresse le visage, je le regarde sans comprendre ce qu'il veut me dire, ses yeux cherchent à me dire quelque chose et je continue à le regarder pour comprendre le message qu'il veut me faire passer car de toute évidence il n'arrive pas à me le dire de vive voix.

Puis , je comprend, je le regarde d'un air horrifié et m'écarte de lui et continue de reculer jusqu'à ce que je me cogne contre un des murs, je viens de réaliser ce qu'il à chercher à me dire et je suis bouleversé…

-nonnnn….non, non, non,non ! c'est pas vrai, tu me mens c'est ça ? c'est une blague ? Roy…tu peux pas…tu vas pas…mourir…

_tu vas m'abandonner…_

j'ai les larmes aux yeux, le souffle coupé, je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je viens de voir dans ses yeux, je le vois s'approcher de moi et je stoppe son avancée en tendant le bras vers lui pour l'empêcher de m'approcher

-restes….restes où tu es…s'il te plaît… »les larmes coulent toutes seules désormais, c'est un cauchemars, je vais me réveiller, s'il vous plaît faites que je me réveille ! je relève le regard vers lui et suppliant je lui demande : « c'est un cauchemars pas vrai ?dis moi que c'est un cauchemars ! »

_j'ai le cœur déchiré et c'est une douleur insupportable…_

-il aurait peut-être mieux valu que tu ne le saches pas…

Quoi !il a dit quoi là ! il l'a murmuré mais je l'ai entendu, il aurait préféré que je ne saches pas et il est même pas capable de me regarder dans les yeux pour me le dire, je sens de nouveau la colère monter en moi et l'instant d'après je me jette sur lui et le frappe si fort qu'il en tombe et j'en profite pour me mettre à califourchon sur lui et je hurle, de colère et de douleur :

-POURQUOI TU NE VOULAIS PAS QUE JE LE SACHES ? » je le frappe une fois « TU AURAIS PRÉFERÉ QUE JE SOIS AU COURANT UNE FOIS QUE TU SERAIS PARTI ? » une deuxième fois « C'EST TOUT CE QUE JE REPRESENTE A TES YEUX ? TU AURAIS ÉTÉ ASSEZ LACHE POUR FAIRE CA ET NE PAS AVOIR A M'AFFRONTER ? pourquoi tu me fais ça ? pourquoi ?

_moi…je t'aime…tu ne peux pas disparaître…_

je me suis calmé et ai frappé de mes poings le sol de chaque côtés de son visage et il n'a pas bronché une fois, il a encaissé les coups sans se plaindre ni se défendre… et moi je suis au dessus de lui et pleure tellement qu'une de mes larmes tombent sur son visage :

-…me laisses pas…

_où je ne sais pas si je pourrais continuer à vivre sans toi…_

c'est tout ce que j'arrive à lui dire car ma voix est enrouée par l'émotion, ce n'est pas un cauchemars et je semble me rendre compte qu'il va partir, que je ne le verrais plus et mon cœur se serre si fort à cette pensée que je ne sais faire que pleurer.

Il lève de nouveau le bras vers moi et caresse mes cheveux dans un geste lent, il redescend vers mon visage et d'un revers de sa main, essuie les larmes qui inondent mon visage

-c'est justement pour ne pas voir ces larmes dans tes yeux que je ne voulais pas t'en parler mais si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu l'aurais appris par quelqu'un d'autre…

J'aimerais te dire que c'est un cauchemars, trouver la force de te dire que c'est une mauvaise blague…mais je peux pas…je t'aime tellement, je m'en veux de te faire souffrir…

_Ne pleures plus…tes pleures ne le sauveront pas…_

Il l'a dit, il vient de dire qu'il m'aimait et cela me fait encore plus mal et j'ai de nouveau les yeux embués de larmes, je les ferme pour les empêcher de sortir de nouveau, je le sens se redresser sur ses avant bras et sans que j'ai le tems d'ouvrir les yeux, il m'embrasse tendrement et je lui répond avec tout mon amour, je prend son visage entre mes mains et l'embrasse encore plus, j'ai tellement rêvé cet instant que je me laisse aller puis d'un coup, je m'écarte de lui et me relève

-Edward ?

_ne fuis pas…mais ça fait mal…_

je ne lui répond pas, je reste là à le regarder sans vraiment le voir, et une seule pensée me vient à l'esprit : il va m'abandonner et je ne le verrais plus jamais, je lui en veux de me faire autant de mal… j'ancre mes yeux dans les siens

-…je suis désolé…je ne peux pas…j'ai besoin de…de…je sais pas…il faut que je sorte d'ici ! » je suis complètement perdu et alors qu'il tente de m'empêcher de partir, je cours vers la porte et sors.

Je le souffle coupé encore une fois, je reste appuyé contre la porte et porte la main à mon visage, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ce moment mais cette fois, les circonstances ne sont plus les mêmes.

Je dois sortir de ce bâtiment où je vais étouffer….

_Ne fuis pas…mais ça fait tellement mal…_

Je l'ai regardé se lever et me regardé avec ses yeux rouges, il ne sait plus quoi faire, je sais que c'est de ma faute s'il est dans cet état et je sais qu'il va s'enfuir, il le fait tout le temps. Je n'ai pas le temps de me lever que j'entends la porte claquer, trop tard…

Je soupire et m'approche de la porte, je sais qu'il est encore là, nous ne sommes séparés que par un morceau de bois…je pose ma main dessus et plaque mon front contre la porte, je ferme les yeux pour mieux entendre. Et ce que j'entends me brise le cœur, il n'y a rien de plus douloureux que le son des sanglots de la personne que l'on aime.

Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal mais je l'ai fait et c'est la deuxième fois que je le fais souffrir…

Je me décolle de la porte et me dirige vers la fenêtre, je sens une douleur me parcourir le corps et prend appuis contre la fenêtre pour rester debout puis je vois Edward sortir du bâtiment et courir comme pour échapper à ce lieu maudit, le vent balaye ses longs cheveux et c'est la dernière chose que je vois quand il franchit la grille et disparaît de mon champ de vision.

Il reviendra, je le sais et le sens mais quand je l'ignore, je dois lui laisser le temps de rassembler ses esprits…le temps…je murmure alors pour moi-même

-moi, je n'ai malheureusement plus beaucoup de temps…

j'ai arrêté de courir, ça sert à quoi de fuir, à rien ! je le sais mais je fuis la douleur, la souffrance mais même en fuyant elle est toujours présente et m'oppresse.

Je marche dans la rue, il pleut comme si le ciel compatis et pleure avec moi, je déambule dans les rues sans avoir vraiment d'endroit où aller…

Je ne pense qu'à une seule personne, le seule personne que j'ai jamais aimé et…il va…je n'arrive même pas à le dire, je ne l'accepte pas !

Pourtant pendant quelques instants, j'ai oublié ma peine, quand on s'est étreint, il y avait tellement d'amour à ce moment là et je crois que c'est pour ça que je me suis enfuis…j'ai eu peur, je venais vraiment de réalisé que cet amour ne pourra jamais se concrétiser…qu'on ne pourra jamais le vivre pleinement et quand je pense à ça, j'ai l'impression de…de mourir de l'intérieur .

Mais pourquoi, pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi, n'ai-je pas assez payé de ma vie pour toutes les choses que j'ai faites, n'ai-je pas assez souffert pour payer ma faute…non il faut qu'on me l'enlève aussi.

La douleur me consume de nouveau et las de tout ça, je me laisse tomber à terre :

-je ne veux pas…je ne veux pas qu'il parte…je ne le supporterais pas….Roy…ne m'abandonnes pas….

Les gens autour de moi me regardent bizarrement, une des personnes me demandent si j'ai besoin d'aide, je secoue la tête négativement, j'ai juste besoin d'être seul où si vous voulez m'aider, empêchez-le de partir….c'est une vraie torture…j'ai le cœur déchiré en deux…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

_c'est une petite mort…lente et douloureuse…_

J'ai hurlé, c'est le cri de ma détresse, le cri de mon âme qui appelle au secours et qui supplie de le laisser en vie.

Au même moment le tonnerre gronde et un éclair déchire le ciel, il a entendu mon cri de douleur… les personnes ont sursautés en m'entendant hurler et certaines disent que je suis fou, je n'en ai cure, qu'elles pensent ce qu'elles veulent.

Je suis toujours assis par terre et relève la tête, je laisse la pluie couler sur mon visage, je la laisse se mélanger à mes larmes…que puis-je faire d'autre ? je me sens tellement impuissant !

Je sens qu'on me pose une veste sur le dos et je sens que la pluie ne tombe plus où plutôt qu'un parapluie est au dessus de moi, qui peut avoir eu envie de s'arrêter en me voyant ?

Je vois flou, je sens que mon regard est inexpressif, vide et j'entend qu'on m'appelle, la voix est lointaine…ma vision est flou…

-Edward, qu'avez-vous ? edward !

là je me réveille, on vient de me secouer, je regarde dans la direction de la voix

-lieutenant Hawkeye…. ?

C'est elle, c'est bien elle, c'est elle qui m'a protégé du froid en me posant son manteau sur les épaules et c'est elle qui a essayé de me sortir de ma torpeur

-ahhhh, je suis soulagée, vous m'avez fait peur, mais que faites-vous là comme ça sous la pluie et depuis quand êtes-vous à central ?

J'essaye de parler mais il n'y a que des sons étouffés qui sortent de ma bouche, j'ai de nouveau les larmes aux yeux, elle me regarde inquiète et j'essaye tant bien que mal de lui expliquer

-je suis arrivé…ce matin…j'ai…parlé au…général….je sais plus….suis perdu…

-oh mon dieu ! je comprend à présent…levez-vous Edward, je vous emmène dans un endroit pour vous réchauffer

je n'ai plus de forces et je sens qu'elle me soulève, je fais poids plume à côté d'elle, elle passe mon bras autour de ses épaule, reprend son parapluie et m'emmène dans un café.

Elle me fait m'asseoir sur une chaise et s'absente commander de quoi me réchauffer, je ne bouge pas, je ressemble à un zombie, il n'y a plus de vie dans mes yeux et je sens de nouveau de l'humidité sur mes joues, je ne contrôle plus rien désormais…

Riza revient quelques minutes plus tard avec un chocolat chaud et des croissants, c'est vrai que je n'ai rien avalé depuis ce matin puis elle s'assoit à côté de moi sans un mot, le silence complet…

Nous restons ainsi de nombreuses minutes, je sais qu'elle attend que je parle et est patiente, elle sait qu'une question me brûle les lèvres mais je n'arrive pas à la formuler dans ma tête, c'est encore brumeux dans mon esprit. Puis elle me tend la perche :

-je suis désolé edward…je sais pourquoi vous êtes dans cet état et j'en suis sincèrement désolé…

je la regarde, surpris, alors elle sait pourquoi je suis comme ça mais c'est vrai, je suis idiot, elle est constamment avec lui, elle sait tout de l'histoire, puis les mots m'échappent dans un son presque inaudible :

-comment…comment est-ce arrivé ?...qu'est-ce qu'il a ? depuis quand….

je l'ai dit et le nœud que j'avais dans l'estomac ne fait que s'agrandir et j'ai l'impression que je vais défaillir mais je dois savoir, j'étais tellement malheureux tout à l'heure, tellement bouleversé que je n'ai pas cherché à savoir pourquoi il allait…non je n'arrive plus à le dire, je dois arrêté d'y penser, ça fait vraiment trop mal…

elle boit une gorgée de son café et plonge ses yeux dans les miens, dieu que j'ai peur à cet instant mais je dois savoir, je veux savoir !

-…cela doit faire maintenant deux ans qu'il est malade…

DEUX ANS ! je suis choqué, cela fait deux ans et je ne suis au courant que maintenant

-…en fait pour tout vous dire, personne ne sait de quoi il souffre exactement, même les médecins ne comprennent pas et ils sont à peu près tous arrivés à la même conclusion et la seule explication plausible…son corps rejette l'alchimie…quand il claque des doigts, il créé une réaction en chaîne dans son corps et ce dernier rejette cette réaction.

Au début, il avait seulement une légère fatigue de temps en temps puis quelques mois plus tard, nous avons vraiment commencé à nous inquiéter quand après avoir stoppé un malfrat avec son alchimie, il s'est tordu en deux de douleur et est tombé inconscient…il est resté 3 semaine dans le coma…

Elle me regarde pour voir si je l'écoute et je l'incite à continuer :

-…nous avons donc fait appel à de nombreux médecins mais aucun deux n'avais jamais vu ça, aucun symptôme ne pouvait prévoir que ce serait si grave, quand il s'est réveillé, il était parfaitement bien et a repris le travail. Nous avons cru juste à un coup de fatigue car depuis que vous étiez partis, il s'était réfugié derrière son travail pour oublier que vous n'étiez plus là…

mais nous avons vite déchanté car quelques jours plus tard, il a eu de nouveau une crise violente et a lui-même pris conscience que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Nous avons fait un test, nous lui avons demandé de créer ses flammes et quand il la fait, il s'est évanoui, nous avons compris à ce moment là…

Pour ma part j'étais persuadée que ça allait s'arranger mais lui il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'en réchapperai pas et que c'était sa punition pour toutes les atrocités qu'il avaient commises en utilisant l'alchimie…

-mais il a déjà suffisamment payé pour ses crimes, il a racheté sa faute depuis longtemps que je sache !

-…je le pensais aussi et je lui ai dis la même chose mais le dernier médecin auquel nous avons fait appel avait déjà vu ce genre de cas, il l'a regardé dans les yeux et lui a demandé de se préparer à l'inévitable, je revois encore ce moment…il m'a regardé et a sourit comme si il n'y avait rien et il m'a dit : « ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne partirais pas…pas maintenant en tout cas… »

le médecin nous a demandé aux autres et à moi de le ménager, qu'il n'utilise plus l'alchimie et comme ça son espérance de vie serait prolongée, d'après le médecin il ne restait que quelques mois et voyez vous-même cela fait maintenant plus de deux ans et il est toujours là.

Vous l'avez vu dans son bon jour edward, vous avez du remarquer qu'il avait maigri…tous les matins je me demande comment je vais le trouver car il dépérit et cela va de plus en plus vite depuis quelques semaines et on ne peut rien faire…

Il y a de la tristesse dans sa voix et je la comprend, cela fait toujours mal de savoir qu'on va perdre un être cher, j'ai écouté son récit jusqu'au bout et je me sens si désemparé, si misérable de ne pouvoir rien faire…

Je me demande comment elle a fait pour tenir deux ans comme ça, craignant le pire chaque jour, je comprends qu'on ne m'ait pas mis au courant de suite, je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

-mais…comment faites-vous pour l'accepter…moi je…je n'y arrive déjà pas au bout de 2 heures alors… » et ça y est, le retour des grandes eaux, contrôle-toi fullmetal !c'est ce qu'il me dirait s'il était là, il me dirait de me reprendre et…

-détrompez-vous, je ne l'accepte et ne l'accepterait jamais ! quand je lai connu, je savais qu'il était hanté par ses démons et ce jour là je m'étais fait la promesse de le protéger contre tout ennemi et contre lui-même s'il le fallait et j'ai tenu cette promesse jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

j'ai toujours été avec lui Ed, vous le savez, il est pour ainsi dire ma seule famille…et c'est dur de vivre avec ça…avec cette mort imminente et de le voir si affaibli…le grand et fier Flame Alchemist…

Elle ne pleurera pas, je la connais, elle ne montrera jamais ses sentiments devant quelqu'un mais je sais qu'elle est profondément blessée et je suis là, à côté d'elle impuissant, si seulement l'alchimie pouvait le sauver…n'y penses même pas Ed, on se souviens de ce que ça donne quand on brise les tabous !

Je sens qu'elle pose sa main sur la sienne et me la serre, je relève les yeux vers elle et pour la première fois elle me sourit vraiment, ça me réchauffe le cœur

-pouvez-vous m'accorder une faveur, Edward ?

-Tout ce que vous voulez !

-donnez-lui envie de vivre…

je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de requête

-…restes auprès de lui et aidez le à s'accrocher car je sais qu'il n'a plus envie de se battre et je refuse de le voir baisser les bras et vous non plus je suppose…les rares fois où je l'ai vu sourire et redevenir celui qu'il était c'est quand il parle de vous…vous verriez ce sourire et cette lueur dans ses yeux…et puis vous l'aimez aussi n'est-ce pas ?

et voilà que je pique un fard monumental, et baisse de suite le regard, je réagis comme un petit garçon pris sur le fait

-vous n'avez pas à avoir honte de vos sentiments et tels que je vous connais, vous avez du vous enfuir de son bureau de peur qu'il ne voit vos sentiments.

Co…co…comment elle a fait pour savoir ! « mais que… »

-vous l'avez fait il y a trois ans, vous vous souvenez, je vous ai croisé, vous partiez en courant les larmes aux yeux, je n'ai pas eu besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps quand j'ai vu Roy et puis vous ne pleuriez pas parce qu'il avait profité, non, vous pleuriez parce que vous ne vouliez pas vous en aller.

Je souris, elle me connaît vraiment trop bien, même Al na jamais réussi à percer mes barrières, ça me fait rire, bien sur que je l'aime tellement fort, je n'ai jamais aimé aussi fort…

-vos avez raison, je l'aime de toute mon âme et je ne veux pas qu'il disparaisse, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui, j'ai besoin de lui dans ma vie et…

-…alors, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire…lui faire comprendre et être près de lui, il doit être chez lui à l'heure qu'il est, je vous donne son adresse.

Elle sort un papier et demande un crayon au serveur, elle griffonne l'adresse et le ma tend, c'est en tremblant que je lui prends des mains et je lui souris, le premier vrai sourire que je fais depuis ce matin maudit.

Nous sortons du café et un rayon de soleil me frappe le visage et m'aveugle, alors toi aussi, tu y crois et m'encourage ?

Nous restons encore quelques instants l'un en face de l'autre et lui promets de faire de mon mieux, je lui rends son manteau et m'éloigne sans me retourner.

Maintenant le plus dur reste à faire et j'espère être assez fort pour affronter ce qu'il m'attend et que j'aurais le courage de lui avouer ce que j'ai sur le cœur, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps et c'est en courant que je me rends à l'immeuble où habite Roy mustang.


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur **: natanelle

**Disclaimer **: perso pas à moi….

**Série :** fullmetal alchemist

**Genre :** romance, triste

**Couple :** Roy & Ed, les meilleurs !

**Résumé :** deux personnes qui s'aiment…

_Alors pour ceux qui ont commencé l'histoire, excusez-moi de condamner Roy, c'été pas prévue mais vous inquiétez pas, ça finira bien quand même, c'est promis mais pas de la façon dont vous pourriez l'espérer, ce sera une surprise !_

_**Réponses aux Reviews**_

**Natsue77 : **merci pour ta reviews, ça ma fait super plaisir et comme t'es la première personne a m'avoir écrit quelque chose, ça m'a motivé encore plus pour finir, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! merci encore !

**CHAPITRE VI**

Il commence déjà à faire nuit et je ne suis pas encore arrivé, elle aurait pu me dire qu'il habitait aussi loin, j'me suis épuisé à courir et il pleut toujours, résultat, je suis trempé !

Peut être que je me suis trompé de route au final, j'aurais pas du jeter le papier, bon faut que je trouve quelqu'un pour m'indiquer la route mais à cette heure-ci, ça va être dur…Ahhh ça y est je vois quelqu'un :

-excusez-moi de vous déranger…

et oui je les ai dérangé, ce sont deux jeunes gens qui étaient tranquillement assis sur un banc protégés d'un parapluie, d'ailleurs, ils me dévisagent, je me sens de trop là mais j'ai pas de temps à perdre

-hum…je voulais savoir si vous saviez par hasard où habite Roy Mustang, je crains de m'être égaré…

ils se regardent, se retournent et me sourient, le jeune homme se lève, me montre du doigt le chemin à suivre en fait, j'étais à juste à côté mais quel crétin je fais !

je les remercie et reprend ma route mais maintenant que je suis presque arrivé, j'hésite à continuer, décidément, quand je saurais ce que je veux mais voilà je me suis sauvé de son bureau alors qu'il venait de me dire qu'il m'aimait, j'ai pas réfléchi sur le moment, je n'ai pensé qu'à ce que je venais d'apprendre, j'ai parfois des réactions stupides mais le mal est fait.

Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui dire et par où commencer ? je ne l'avais jamais vu autrement que comme mon supérieur même si j'étais déjà à l'époque attiré par lui sans le savoir, il était mon supérieur. Désormais nous ne nous sommes que deux personnes face à l'adversité, Hawkeye a raison…je dois rester avec lui…j'ai besoin de lui…

Ça y est je suis devant l'immeuble et je rentre et bien sur comme j'ai beaucoup de chance, il est au dernier étage, j'ai l'impression que c'est un test pour voir si je ne flancherai pas au milieu du parcours et que je vais m'enfuir…Non je tiendrai bon !

Ça y est je suis devant sa porte, j'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade et je tremble comme une feuille pas parce que j'ai froid, parce que je sais qu'une porte nous sépare.

Je lève la main lentement et doucement je frappe trois petits coups, j'ai la tête baissée, je ne saurais affronter son regard et pourtant c'est moi qui lui dois des explications

J'entends des pas dans ma direction, il est là, j'ai la respiration rapide, que dois-je faire, que dois-je faire ? je panique mais je n'ai plus le temps de me poser toutes ces questions qu'il vient d'ouvrir la porte :

-…Ed…

Je n'aurais jamais cru le revoir aussi vite après ce qui c'est passé ce matin, et pourtant il est là, chez moi, trempé, il a du rester toute l'après midi sous la pluie. Il ne me regarde pas, je pense qu'il n'ose pas et aucun de nous deux ne bougent. Je constate qu'il grelotte et l'invite à rentrer, il semble hésiter mais me suit, il a toujours le regard baissé, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il soit si timide le terrible fullmetal alchimiste, quand j'y pense c'était ridicule, c'était juste un gosse qui avait fait une erreur de parcours et là l'homme qui est devant moi ne ressemble plus à ce gamin turbulent, j'en prend conscience maintenant et c'est ce que j'aime en lui, cette façon qu'il a d'évoluer avec le temps…

Je lui demande de m'attendre et pars chercher de quoi le sécher, je vais dans la salle de bain et quand je reviens, je constate qu'il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, ça me rend triste…

Je lui tend la serviette et quand enfin il daigne lever les yeux sur moi, ces derniers sont remplis de larmes et sans que j'ai le temps de m'y préparer, il se jette dans mes bras, si bien que j'en tombe à nouveau par terre et qu'il est allongé sur moi et me serre toujours aussi fort, son visage est enfoui dans mon cou et je l'entend murmurer si faiblement que j'ai du mal à entendre ce qu'il dit :

-….suis désolé….je suis désolé….pardon, pardon…j'aurais pas du m'enfuir…mais….j'ai peur…j'ai tellement peur…de te perdre….j't'en prie…m'abandonnes pas…j't'en supplies…

je noue mes bras autour de sa taille et le serre également, il souffre tellement et je me retrouve à pleurer moi aussi, j'aurais tellement voulu que les choses se passent différemment, qu'il revienne de lui-même un jour, j'aurais voulu vivre avec lui, être ensemble pour la vie et au lieu de cela, je continue de payer mes erreurs du passé…

il semble se calmer mais ne se relève toujours pas, tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est qu'il soit revenu, que pour la première fois, il vient vers moi et ça même si le moment n'est pas très approprié, je suis heureux !

je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais de le voir me tendre cette serviette de cet air si indifférent m'a tellement peiné que je me suis précipité dans ces bras, j'avais besoin de sentir cette chaleur qui émane de lui, de le sentir tout contre moi…nous sommes tombés à la renverse et je profite d'être collé à lui pour m'excuser mais l'émotion est si forte que j'ai du mal à m'exprimer, la douleur est toujours là au final et c'est cette même douleur qui a fait que nous sommes là, enlacés, ce n'était pas prémédité.

Il me rend mon étreinte et je pleure de plus belle, dieu que ça fait mal de savoir que je ne pourrais jamais renouvelé cela, il passe et repasse sa main dans mon dos, telle une caresse pour me calmer, j'en ai des frissons…

-Ed, calme toi…s'il te plaît…ça va aller, je te le promet et…

-COMMENT CA POURRAIT ALLER ? » c'est sorti tout seul, je me suis redressé d'un coup, comment peut-il dire une chose pareille ? « tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis ? comment ça pourrait aller mieux, t'es malade depuis deux ans, je ne l'apprend qu'aujourd'hui et…. »

-Co…comment es-tu au courant ?

ah oui c'est vrai, il n'est pas censé savoir que j'ai parlé à Hawkeye

-j'ai rencontré le lieutenant colonel hawkeye ce midi, nous avons pris un café et elle m'a tout expliqué…

je me radoucis, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver, ce n'est pas le bon moment pour lui faire une scène mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut dire comme conneries quand il s'y met, je me relève complètement, passe ma main derrière ma tête signe que je suis un peu gêné et souffle :

-tu aurais pu éviter de dire une chose pareille, rien n'ira jamais mieux et…

-nous savons tout les deux que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Ed…écoutes… » il se lève à son tour et me passe la serviette autour des épaules, c'est vrai que je suis encore trempé

« je suis désolé…pour tout ce qui se passe…je regrette de ne pas t'avoir informé plus tôt de mon état de santé mais il faut dire que nous n'étions pas vraiment des amis à cette époque, non ? »

il me fait un sourire ironique et je laisse échapper un petit rire, nous sommes deux beaux idiots au final

-…et puis, je dois t'avouer que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, cela ne s'est pas très bien passé Edward, je t'ai embrassé sans te le demander, j'avais cru que tu allais me frapper mais au contraire tu m'as répondu et ça m'a déstabilisé au point que quand tu t'es enfui, je n'ai pas su te retenir…je suis désolé de la peine que je t'inflige mais malgré tout…je suis heureux…

-heuuuu…Roy…je…

il me stoppe dans ma phrase en me mettant un doigt sur la bouche, il me souris, un sourire qui ferait fondre n'importe qui et je passe au mode tomate, il est si près de moi, j'ai encore une fois le cœur qui s'emballe et la respiration qui s'accélère, comment une personne peut-elle réveiller de tels sentiments en moi ? et toute ma raison s'envole quand je rencontre ses yeux, perdant tout mon contrôle, je me rapproche encore plus de lui, l'attire à moi et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Pendant quelques secondes, il semble surpris et ne réagis pas, faut dire que là je m'épate moi-même mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et je me sépare de lui à regret. Je le regarde de nouveau et une larme silencieuse coule à nouveau sur mon visage, il prend mon visage entre ses mains, m'embrasse de nouveau et je me laisse faire…une décharge électrique me parcoure le corps quand nos langues finissent par se toucher, c'est la première fois que nous nous embrassons vraiment, je sens mes sens se réveiller et prend le contrôle, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive mais je sais que je ne veux pas que ce moment cesse, je me trop bien auprès de lui.

Finalement, un peu à bout de souffle, nous nous séparons mais lui à toujours le sourire, je sens que je rougis à nouveau et enfoui mon visage dans son cou.

-Ed ?

-mmmhhhhh ?

je sais, niveau réponse, il y a mieux mais comment répondre convenablement quand des doigts caressent votre nuque doucement, délicatement ?

-…Tu restes avec moi… ?

j'enlève mon visage de son cou et plonge mes yeux dans les siens, je frôle son visage du bout des doigts et le serre de nouveau très fort contre moi, il se tend, il est nerveux et je le sens :

-je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de partir…j'ai trop besoin de toi !

ses muscles se relâchent, je crois qu'il avait peur d'entendre ma réponse mais je ne le laisserait pas, pas maintenant, plus jamais….

-tu ferait mieux de te sécher un peu non ? ce n'est pas que je suis mécontent d'avoir un lac à mes pieds mais là….

Oups, c'est vrai, je dégouline de partout, je bafouille une excuse, et encore une fois le trophée du plus grand idiot de la terre me revient, lui s'en amuse, il rit et ça fait plaisir d'entendre ce doux son, il me retire mon manteau et me donne des vêtements secs. Je m'éclipse dans la salle de bain, quand je reviens il éclate de rire, faut dire que ses vêtements sont légèrement trop grands pour moi et pour me venger je lui tourne le dos

-Ed, excuse moi tu veux, je ne me moquais pas de toi, je t'assure

je ne me retourne toujours pas et fais mine de bouder, les bras croisés sur mon torse. Pourtant sans que je m'y attende, il vient enrouler ses bras autour de ma taille et pose sa tête au creux de mon épaule, il dépose un baiser papillon sur mon cou et remonte vers mon oreille :

-…je t'aime…

j'ai le souffle coupé, je sais que même s'il me la déjà dit, cette fois, c'est différent, j'ai senti tout son amour dans sa voix, je sais qu'il aimerait que je lui dise en retour mais je n'en suis pas capable même si j'en meurs d'envie, les mots ne sortent pas, je ne suis pas prêt mais si je ne trouve pas les mots….mes gestes, eux,lui montreront que c'est réciproque.

Je caresse ses bras puis nos doigts finissent par s'entremêler et nous restons ainsi un long moment, aucun des deux ne souhaitant rompre cet instant…je décide quand même de lui dire quelques mots pour lui montrer mon attachement :

-Roy, je…ce que je ressens…c'est un sentiment très fort…je ne peux pas imaginer un instant être sans toi…

-shhhhhh, tu n'as pas besoin de me prouver quoi que ce soit Ed, tes gestes le font pour toi…ne t'inquiètes pas…j'ai compris

il ne m'a pas laissé finir et je l'en remercie silencieusement, c'est trop tôt pour dire exactement ce que je ressens mais je le ferais avant que…tout soit terminé…nous nous séparons et me demande si je veux boire quelque chose ou manger, mon ventre ne peux rien contenir aujourd'hui et je lui demande juste un verre d'eau, il ébouriffe tendrement mes cheveux et s'absente quelques instants. J'en profite pour m'asseoir plus confortablement dans le canapé et ferme les yeux.

Je ne me lasserai jamais de lui dire que je l'aime, je lui dirai tout le temps jusqu'à ce que ce soit la fin. Je l'ai senti se tendre quand je lui ai dit à son oreille car cette fois j'y ai mis tout mon cœur, je ne lui demande rien en retour, au fond de moi, je sais qu'il m'aime aussi mais je ne peux pas le forcer à me le dire, le montrer c'est déjà suffisant et il se débrouille plutôt bien pour ça.

Il était tellement mignon en train de bouder, dans mes vêtements, malheureusement pour lui, il n'a pas grandi assez mais j'éviterai de lui dire car le Edward Elric d'avant est toujours là et je risque de gros dégâts si je tente de me moquer. D'un côté ces petites disputes me manquent mais mieux vaut un Edward aimant plutôt qu'un Ed qui ne cherche qu'une chose : vous frapper.

Je me retrouve à rire tout seul à cette pensée. Bon allé assez rigoler, ramène lui son verre et profite au maximum de sa présence mon vieux.

Je verse l'eau dans le verre, et je ne sais pas, je me sens bizarre, je sens que quelque chose ne va pas….j'ai mal…ma poitrine me fait souffrir…ça va passer j'ai l'habitude, je m'assoies quelques secondes et attends que ça passe, c'est bon, ça va mieux, j'ai eu chaud cette fois, elle est vite passer la crise.

Pourtant je n'ai pas le temps de me réjouir que je me retrouve à genoux, la main sur le torse,

-…non…pas maintenant…

je n'ai le temps que de prononcer ces quelques mots et c'est le noir…

j'entend un bruit de verre brisé, je me dirige vers la cuisine, je suis inquiet, je n'entend plus rien. J'allume la lumière et là ce que je vois me fige, Roy est par terre inconscient. Reprenant mes esprits, je me précipite vers lui, le retourne et l'appelle…pas de réponse…

-Roy, Roy…répond moi, ouvre les yeux Roy !

il réagit et ouvre avec ses yeux avec beaucoup de difficultés, je panique, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? il murmure « j'ai…mal… » je ne sais pas comment apaisé sa douleur, puis je réfléchi, le téléphone ! je le rallonge par terre, le rassurant que je reviens vite et me précipite vers le combiné, je compose le numéro à toute vitesse et j'enrage mentalement de ne pas être assez rapide :

-_hôpital militaire de cental, j'écoute ?_

-vite….aidez-moi…j'ai besoin d'aide…

_- calmez-vous monsieur, que se passe-t-il ?_

ça y est je panique, je panique, pourtant ce n'est pas le bon moment et la standardiste plutôt que de me poser des question, elle ferait mieux de m'envoyer une ambulance, il souffre, j'ai peur…

-le général Mustang, il… il a mal, envoyez quelqu'un, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a et…

_- le général ? ne bougez pas monsieur, je vous envoie une ambulance ! _CLIC

je retourne en vitesse dans la cuisine, je le vois, il s'est recroquevillé sur lui-même et est pris de spasmes…alors c'est ça ces fameuses crises ?je le prend de nouveau dans mes bras et tente de le calmer

-je…suis…désolé…Edward…

-ne parles pas, économises tes forces, quelqu'un va arriver, accroches toi !

je ne cesse pas de le bercer puis j'entend les sirènes qui approchent, ça y est les voilà, il était temps ! je les entend monter les escaliers en courant puis j'entend des voix, je crie pour leur montrer le chemin à suivre, une fois sur place, ils m'écartent de lui et l'examinent.

Je vois dans leurs yeux leurs inquiétudes et ça ne me rassure pas, je les entend dire de l'emmener, je les suis de près et au moment où je veux partir avec eux, le médecin m'arrête :

-désolé seule la famille est autorisée monter !

-mais… » je suis sous le choc, je veux aller avec lui, je viens de lui promettre que je serais toujours là, je ne peux pas rompre cette promesse…

-vous êtes de sa famille ?

-je suis… »je suis quoi au juste ? je ne m'étais jamais posé la question, je suis quoi ? un ami ? non, un parent ? non,

_je suis juste la personne qui l'aime et qui a peur de le perdre…_

le médecin me voyant complètement désemparé, semble remarquer qu'il a une place importante dans mon cœur et finit par céder et accepte que je parte avec eux. Je le remercie mille fois et m'installe près de Roy, il semble s'être calmé, je ne comprends pas, je regarde le médecin et il me répond qu'ils lui ont donné de quoi apaisé sa douleur pour le moment,

il semble si paisible, seul son teint pâle le distingue d'un dormeur, que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? je prends sa main dans la mienne et la serre tout contre moi, toutes les personnes présentes ne me regardent pas, comprenant ma douleur et ma peine, je pleure et prie le ciel telle une lituanie…je fini par me pencher sur lui et pose mon front contre le sien, je le regarde quelques secondes et ferme les yeux

-tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner maintenant….accroches-toi !

_vis……pour moi……_

a suivre….

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? un ch'ti commentaire ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur: **Natanaelle

série: fullmetal alchemist

couple: Roy&ED

genre: tristeeeeee...

disclaimer: pas à moi, je sais

résumé: je ne dis rien, à vous de découvrir!

j'ai écrit ce chapitre en me mettant en boucle la musique de Fullmetal, le passage où Hugues est enterré, j'ai trouvé cette musique super belle et triste et elle m'a été utile pour écrire ce chap, j'espère qu'il plaira autant que les autres...

**CHAPITRE IV**

trois heures...trois heures que je suis à l'hôpital, trois heures qu'ils l'ont emmené en salle d'examen et on ne me dit rien, quand j'attrape quelqu'un on me dit toujours la même chose "on va vous avertir" j'en ai assez!

j'ai essayé de joindre Hawkeye mais le service refuse de me communiquer son numéro sous prétexte que je ne fais pas partie de l'armée quel bande d'imbécile! j'étais le Fullmetal Alchimiste s'ils ont oublié, l'un des plus grands, il vaudrait mieux pour eux que je ne m'énerve pas...mais que faire d'autre, je me sens tellement impuissant, finalement je me laisse tomber sur ma chaise, je suis épuisé tant au niveau physique que moral, mes pensées ne sont tournées que vers lui, est-ce que je vais encore perdre sans ne rien pouvoir faire? suis-je condamné à perdre constamment toutes les personnes que j'aime? maman...nina...hugues...papa...qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour qu'il vive, donnez-moi la réponse, je n'en peux plus...

je suis toujours prostré sur ma chaise, ne tenant plus compte des allées et venues des médecins si bien que je me rends pas compte tout de suite quand l'un d'eux s'arrêtent devant moi.

-Monsieur Elric?

je relève doucement les yeux vers cette voix, quand je m'aperçois que c'est le médecin qui m'a autorisé à monter dans l'ambulance, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je bondis de ma chaise, mes yeux lui posent une question, une seule et il a compris:

-je vous rassure, il est toujours parmis nous...

quel soulagement, pendant un instant, j'ai cru que...

-...mais monsieur, je serais direct avec vous, pour l'instant il dort, nous lui avons donné des tranquilisants pour calmer sa douleur, mais ceux-ci ne sont que temporaires, je regrette d'avoir à vous dire ça mais vous devez vous préparer au pire maintenant, il a tenu plus longtemps que n'importe qui et il puise dans ces dernières forces, nous faisons ce que nous pouvons mais nous ne savons pas comment combattre un mal que nous ne connaissons pas...

-Que...que voulez-vous dire? il...il va...

je le regarde désormais avec des yeux affolés, il ma dit de me préparer mais je ne veux pas me préparer, je veux qu'il vive, c'est si dur à comprendre! je retombe de nouveau sur ma chaise laissant tomber mes bras sur mes genoux, je reçois une goutte sur ma main et quand je porte cette dernière à mon visage, je constate que je pleure à nouveau...je sens alors une main se poser dur mon épaule:

-vous devriez vous reposer jeune homme, vous ne pouvez rien faire et...

-je reste! je l'ai presque hurlé, comment peut-il ne serait-ce qu'un instant, penser que je pourrais partir? je ne l'abandonnerai pas! pas tant qu'il y a encore de l'espoir et d'ailleurs il semble s'en rendre compte et n'essaye pas de me persuader de partir:

-très bien, comme vous voulez, avez-vous averti quelqu'un? sa famille? ses amis?

-j'ai essayé mais je n'ai pas leur numéro, on refuse de me les donner car je ne fais plus partie de l'armée, j'aurais voulu contacter le lieutenent hawkeye...

il ouvre grand les yeux en entendant son nom, je le regarde surpris, comment une simple évocation de quelqu'un peut le mettre dans cet état:

-oui c'est vrai, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé! je me disais aussi que votre nom m'était familier, vous êtes le célèbre Fullmetal Alchimiste, suis-je bête, ne vous inquiétez de rien, je me charge de prévenir vos amis!

au moment où il semble s'éloigner, je me resaisis et l'interpelle, il se retourne, je vais à sa rencontre et le remercie pour ce qu'il fait et lui demande s'il est possible de le voir...j'en ai besoin...je veux le voir, sentir sa présence où je vais devenir fou! le médecin refléchit quelques secondes, je sais bien qu'il ne peut pas autorisé quelqu'un à voir un malade maintenant mais s'il vous plaît, faites qu'il fasse une exception, je vous en prie...il voit bien que je suis désemparé et cède à ma demande:

-vous pouvez mais pas longtemps, chambre 215, je vais appeler vos amis, je reviens.

je m'avance doucement dans le long couloir, il n'y a personne, c'est désert, aucun bruit, mis à part les instruments des malades, je pense au fait que c'est la première fois que c'est moi qui vais à son chevet, avant c'était toujours lui qui venait me voir parce que j'étais un casse-cou, je passais mon temps sur un lit et il en profitait pour se moquer et me mettre en colère...quand j'y repense...je sais maitenant que c'était pour lui la seule façon de ne pas montrer son inquiétude, me provoquer lui prouver que j'étais toujours en vie et je ne m'étais jamais préoccupé de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir dans ces moment-là...

je me suis arrêté de nouveau en plein milieu du couloir et je me maudis d'avoir été si nul, de ne m'être jamais préoccupé des sentiments des gens, tous autour de moi s'inquiétait et me protégeait et je n'ai toujours vu en eux qu'une gêne...pardon...

je plaque de nouveau ma main sur mes yeux et pleure en silence, pourquoi...pourquoi...si j'avais été différent...si je...peut-être que nina, hugues seraient toujours en vie et surtout lui n'aurait jamais été malade, si j'avais été plus gentil...peut-être...

il n'y a plus dans les couloirs que le bruit de mes sanglots, de ma détresse, je sais que pleurer n'arrangera rien mais c'est plus fort que moi, je suis fatigué...reprends toi Ed, ne lui montres pas à quel point tu es malheureux, tu sais qu'il ne le supportera pas d'être la cause de ta peine alors relève toi une dernière fois...je sèche mes larmes et reprend mon chemin et j'arrive enfin devant la chambre 215, je prend une grande inspiration et pousse doucement la porte entrouverte, tout est noir et je ne vois rien, néammoins je laisse le temps à mes yeux de s'habituer à l'obscurité. c'est ainsi que je perçois le lit et m'en approche, au fur et à mesure que j'avance je sens mon coeur se comprimer dans ma poitrine, puis j'y suis...devant lui...il dort, on pourrait croire qu'il ne fait qu'une sieste s'il n'y avait pas tous ces appareils autour de lui ainsi que le bruit de ses pulsations qui semblent faibles...si faibles...

-...Roy...

_c'est si dur..._

lentement je me penche au dessus de lui et dépose un baiser sur son front et je lui caresse le visage, ce visage que je chéris tant...je donnerai ma vie pour qu'il reste, pourquoi je n'essaierais pas? je n'ai plus rien à perdre après tout, tous mes amis ont leur vie, pourquoi ne tenterai-je pas le tout pour le tout? je sors un crayon de ma veste et commence à dessiner des cercles de transmutation autour de nous, après tout je suis un alchimiste puissant, pourquoi je n'y arriverais pas? je disparais, il vit, c'est comme ça que ça doit être!

-pardon...mais tu dois vivre...

ce sont mes dernières paroles, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer, cela m'importe peu, je le regarde une dernière fois et souris puis je ferme les yeux et m'apprête de nouveau à briser un tabou, je rassemble mes mains et au moment où je tente de les poser sur moi je sens une pression se faire sur elles:

-non...Ed...pas ça...

je rouvre les yeux de surprise, il s'est réveillé et m'a empêché de le sauver, je me dépêche de prendre ses mains dans les miennes et soupire:

-pourquoi veux-tu faire ça Edward?

-je ne veux pas...je refuse que tu disapraisses! je tombe à genoux et enfoui ma tête dans les draps, je ne veux pas qu'il voit de nouveau ma faiblesse mais mon corps me trahis, il est secoué par mes sanglots, il pose sa main sur ma tête et prend une mèche de mes cheveux entre ses doigts, je sais qu'il doit souffrir en ce moment mais il ne montre rien, il reste calme malgré tout... "pourquoi tu m'en as empêché?"

_pourquoi veux-tu mourir..._

-parce que...de nous deux..tu es celui qui doit vivre...pour que moi aussi..je continue de vivre...ici

il a posé sa main au niveau de mon coeur, et j'ignore pourquoi, je sens que je me détend, peut-être le sourire qu'il m'adresse me fait me sentir mieux et me rendre compte de ce que j'ai failli faire mais j'ai toujours peur, une peur qui me détruit de l'intérieur, je ne sais pas quelle est cette sensation mais j'ai l'impression que c'est la dernière fois que je lui parle et je suis pétrifié...pétrifié à l'idée que j'ai encore tellement de choses à lui dire et que je ne pourrais sans doute jamais le faire...il a du mal à parler, mais n'en montre rien, pourquoi est-il si calme?

-Ed...

-oui, je suis là, pour toujours avec toi...roy...tu ne vas pas me laisser maintenant? tu as toujours veillé sur moi...s'il te plaît...continue de t'occuper de moi...

_continue de m'aimer..._

-Ed, de toute ma vie...j'ignorais que je pourrais connaître un jour un amour aussi fort...et tu as déboulé dans ma vie telle une tornade...et tu as capturé mon coeur et mon âme...je me suis noyé en toi...je n'aurais jamais espéré que tu puisses aussi...m'aimer...en retour...

il se met à tousser et se tord en deux, je crois qu'il supporte de moins en moins la douleur et au moment où je cours chercher le médecin, il m'attrape le poignet en me demandant de rester...je suis perdu...je sais pourquoi il ne veut pas d'aide et j'ai du mal à l'accepter, il est prêt et pas moi...pas moi! il me rapproche de lui de nouveau et essuie mes larmes:

-ce visage...ces yeux...je ne pourrais jamais les oublier...jamais...tu es en moi Edward et ça...c'est pour l'éternité...ahhhhh je suis...si fatigué...tellement...fatigué...

-non roy, tu peux pas, restes éveillé, j't'en prie, j't'en prie, j't'en supplies, pas maintenant...

-tu savais...que c'était inévitable..mais une chose dont je suis sur...je t'aime maintenant et pour toujours...il n'y a pas d'adieu...seulement...de l'amour...

je craque et me jette dans ses bras, je le supplies de rester, de ne pas m'abandonner et déjà je n'ai plus de réponses et je ne sens plus sa respiration, doucement je me relève et le regarde, il semble si tranquille, si apaisé, les instruments autour de lui n'indiquent plus rien...je reste là, ne comprenant pas encore ou refusant de voir la réalité...Roy Mustang n'est plus...et c'est quand je comprend ce que je viens de penser que j'éclate en sanglot:

-non non non non non non...roy...roy...réveille toi...non...restes...je...t'aime...

_et je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire..._

j'ai l'impression qu'on vient de m'arracher une partie de moi, il y a un vide qui me consume lentement, je reste là à le regarder dormir...non pas dormir...peut-être qu'il a trouvé la paix qu'il recherchait, je ne sais pas...ce que je sais pour l'instant...c'est la douleur qui m'envahit...elle est insupportable...il me faut quelque chose pour apaiser cette douleur et c'est quand le médecin entre dans la chambre que ma douleur se transforme en haine, il s'approche du lit et s'apprète à prendre le poignet de Roy quand:

-ne le touchez pas!

il relève la tête dans ma direction et sursaute, mes yeux sont remplis de colère et sans qu'il ait le temps de se préparer, je m'avance vers lui et lui saisi la gorge, il recule essayant d'échapper à mon emprise et nous finissons dans le couloir et je le plaque contre le mur, je laisse sortir toute ma haine:

-VOUS L'AVEZ TUÉ! C'EST VOUS,C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE QU'IL EST MORT! VOUS PARLAIT DE MÉDECINS QUI NE SAVENT MEME PAS SAUVER UNE PERSONNE! JE VOUS DÉTESTE ET VOUS ALLER PAYER POUR CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT ORDURE!

je ne me contrôle plus, il essaye d'appeler à l'aide mais ma pression sur sa gorge l'empêche de sortir un son et je me mets à sourire devant son état, désormais il sait ce qu'est la douleur, la souffrance, il sait ce que Roy a ressenti dans ces derniers instants! pourtant je sens ma main qui se décroche de son cou et deux bras qui m'emprisonnent, je ne cherche même pas à me retourner, je sais de qui il s'agit, je regarde le médecin qui essaye de reprendre son souffle et qui me regarde avec des yeux horrifiés et cela ne fait qu'accentuer ma colère et je me débats:

-LACHES MOI, ARMSTRONG LACHES MOI! JE VAIS L'ACHEVER, IL DOIT PAYER!

puis une personne se dresse entre le médecin et moi et je constate qu'il s'agit d'hawkeye, elle semble chercher à comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive et ni une ni deux, je reçois une gifle tellement forte que ma tête tourne sur le côté, c'est à ce moment là que je vois à travers la vitre de la chambre et revois Roy dans son lit, ne respirant plus, je redeviens moi-même et quand je lève les yeux vers hawkeye, je n'arrive à ne prononcer que trois mots "il...est...parti"

voyant que je me suis calmé Armstrong me lâche et je tombe à terre : "il est parti...parti...oh seigneur...je l'aimais...je l'aimais tellement..." Hawkeye s'accroupit en face de moi et me prend dans ses bras et dans un élan de tristesse, je m'accroche à elle, je veux qu'on m'enlève cette souffrance...Armstrong lui s'est retourné, je pense qu'il ne veut pas qu'on voit ses larmes, moi je suis toujours dans les bras de Riza et ne cesse de répéter la même chose "je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire...pas eu le temps..."

nous restons ainsi un bout de temps, je sais qu'elle aussi à verser des larmes, ce n'est pas une personne insensible comme bon nombre de personne semblait le croire et elle vient de perdre sa seule famille. elle m'aide à m'asseoir sur une chaise et fais de même, je regarde mes mains et il se passe un long moment avant que je ne prenne la parole en continuant de fixer mes mains:

-j'étais alchimiste d'état l'un des meilleurs, j'ai dans ces mains le pouvoir de faire de grandes choses et d'en créer mais malgré tout ce pouvoir, je ne suis pas un dieu! je ne suis qu'un homme..petit et misérable...incapable de sauver une vie...(1)

- vous n'avez pas à vous blâmer Edward, vous n'y êtes pour rien et vous ne pouviez rien faire...

-si justement, je pouvez mais il m'en a empêché au dernier moment et...

deuxième gilfe en dix minutes, et c'est encore Riza qui me la donné, je ne comprend pas, je sais que j'ai mérité la première mais là, je sais plus du tout et sans que j'ai le temps d'approfondir la question il me crie dessus:

-vous comptiez faire quoi! vous transmutez pour qu'il vive c'est ça! vous disparaissez, il reste! vous n'êtes vraiment encore qu'un gosse ça ne vous a pas suffit d'avoir perdu votre mère et avoir risqué la vie de votre frère? non vous cherchez encore à faire du mal, pas à vous mais à lui! si vous aviez réussi que ce serait-il passé? je vous le dis: il aurait été malheureux toute sa vie et se serait senti coupable de ne pas avoir su vous en empêcher! arrêtez d'être égoïste Edward et pensez un peu aux gens qui vous aiment...

je n'ai rien dit, je l'ai laissé parlé et n'ai pas réussi à soutenir son regard, je sais qu'elle a raison mais il faut bien rêvé de temps en temps, c'est vrai que je n'ai pensais qu'à moi, au bonheur qu'il vive mais je n'ai pas pensé à la souffrance que je lui aurais fait si j'avais disparu, serait-il dans le même état que moi ou encore pire? non je ne veu même pas y penser...l'air devient pesant, à chaque fois que je regarde en direction de la chambre, j'ai l'impression d'étouffé, il faut que je...que je quitte cet endroit mais je ne veux pas en même temps...diable! je suis devenu si faible...j'ai les poings et la mâchoire serrés, je suis tendu à l'extrème, Armstrong la remarqué, il est resté au cas où j'aurai une nouvelle crise et pour annoncer cette triste nouvelle aux autres, il s'approche de moi et se met accroupi:

-Edward Elric, j'ai besoin de prendre une peu l'air mais je ne veux pas y aller seul, voulez-vous m'accompagner?

il a dit ça d'une façon...c'est plus pour moi qu'il pose cette question, il sait que je ne sortirais pas de moi-même alors il me tend une perche, je m'apprête à demander à Riza si elle veut venir mais je stoppe...j'avais oublié...elle ne lui a pas dit au revoir...j'accepte alors la proposition d'Armstrong à contre coeur, je dois la laisser lui dire adieu, c'est le moins que je puisse faire, ils étaient tellement proche, je la laisse et suit Armstrong dehors.

Edward et Armstrong sont sortis, à en juger par le regard d'Edward, il a dû comrpendre que je ne voulais pas les accompagner et je l'en remercie. je reste encore une moment assise sur ma chaise, puis doucement je me lève et me dirige vers la chambre, une personne est à l'intérieur pour retirer les derniers appareils et quand elle m'aperçoit, elle quitte la pièce. que c'est calme ici, l'aube commence à se lever...les premiers rayons du soleil font leur apparition et l'un d'eux innonde de lumière le visage de Roy comme pour l'accueillir. je prends alors la chaise qu'il y a et la pose à côté de lui comme si à tout moment il allait se réveiller, c'est beau d'y croire juste un instant mais la réalité revient au galop et on sait qu'il n'ouvrira pas les yeux en nous disant que c'est une blague, l'un des grands alchimistes de ce monde n'est plus...

-hey...roy...ça y est, tu es en paix avec toi-même maintenant...tu as vaincu cette part d'ombre qui te dévorait depuis tant d'années...ne t'inquiètes pas, nous allons bien...je crains seulement qu'Edward est plus de difficultés que nous à accepter ta disparition mais nous ne l'abandonnerons pas, je te le promets...je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon frère, et comme les autres...j'espérais un miracle...mais voilà...

ma voix est de plus en plus basse, je sens que les larmes arrivent mais je ne dois pas pleurer, je suis forte...ils comptent tous sur moi...mais c'est si dur si il n'est plus là...je le regarde de nouveau, ils ne vont pas tarder à venir le chercher mais je ne peux me résoudre à les laisser l'emmener loin de nous...pour toujours...je ne tiens plus, désormais je laisse libre court à mon chagrin en lui tenant la main:

-j'aurais aimé te dire...au revoir...mais je sais que tu vivras en chacun de nous pour toujours...je ne t'oublierais jamais...Adieu Flame Alchemist...

je me lève et sort de la chambre au moment où les médecins arrivent avec le brancard, je les regarde et c'est au moment où il pose un drap blanc sur lui que je me rends compte que c'est vraiment fini, plus de souffrances pour lui...maintenant c'est à nous de vivre avec cette souffrance...je regarde dehors et voit Armstrong et Edward assis sur les marches, je remarque que Armstrong a sa main sur l'épaule d'Ed et que ce dernier est replié sur lui-même et je suis triste...pour lui...il ne voulait qu'une chose, et on lui a retiré encore une fois, ce n'est encore qu'un enfant et une fois de plus, la mort s'acharne sur lui, puisse-t-il se relever encore une fois...

je les rejoint et m'efforce de sourire, edward ne s'est pas retourné, je pense qu'il pleure encore, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va faire mais pour le moment je tiendrais ma promesse, je veillerai sur lui, je me met face à lui et lui tend la main:

-Edward, vous n'allez pas rester là? venez avec moi...

et où veux-t-elle aller, je n'ai aucun endroit où aller ici, je ne peux pas encore rentrer chez moi, j'en suis incapable mais pourtant elle reste là à m'attendre, à me tendre la main pour m'aider à me lever...non pour m'aider à me relever...et je crois que pour une fois je vais croire en cette main tendue et me relever. j'agrippe sa main et au moment où elle tire sur celle-ci, elle me sourit

_...tu seras toujours là..._

la cérémonie a lieu deux jours plus tard, ils n'ont pas compris pourquoi je n'ai pas voulu avertir mon frère et pourquoi je leur est demandé de ne pas le faire à ma place, il y a eu quelques réticences sur venant d'Armstrong et Fury mais quand je leur est expliqué pourquoi ils ont capitulé et je les remercie. je ne veux pas que mon frère est pitié de moi, je ne veux pas que lui et Winry soit toujours derrière moi à me demander comment je vais, je ne le supporterais pas, c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça...

Hawkeye m'a invité chez elle le temps que je décide de rentrer chez moi, elle a compris que je ne voulais pas rester au dortoir de l'armée, trop de souvenirs, je ne veux plus jamais y retourner...jamais...

le jour tant redouté arrive...je vais lui dire adieu...j'ai toujours mon coeur qui se serre à cette pensée mais je tiens bon, on m'avait demandé de faire un discours mais je ne m'en sentais pas capable et c'est Havoc et Armstrong qui s'en charge...j'ai juste ddemandé à ce qu'il soit placé à côté de Hugues...ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, c'est normal qu'ils soient côte à côte...nous arrivons tous au cimetière, je déteste cet endroit, j'ai l'impression de revenir 10 ans en arrière et ça fait mal, hawkeye ne ma pas lâché d'un pouce, elle se sent un peu responsable de moi et ça me fait sourire, y'auras toujours une personne qui cherchera à me protéger...

je vois tout le monde se retourner et quand je le fais à mon tour c'est pour constater que le cercueil arrive et là ce que je m'étais promis de ne plus faire refais surface, je pleure et me retourne pour qu'on ne me voit pas...ils avancent en silence et toutes les personnes ont la tête baissée en signe de recueillement, une fois le cercueil mis à sa place, havoc se lève et prend place sur une estrade juste en face de nous:

-On m'a demandé de dire un petit quelque chose en mémoire de notre grand Général...je ne vois pas grand chose à dire qui pourrait apaisé la douleur et le chagrin de la perte d'un être cher alors je m'adresse directement à toi vieux râleur...tu n'auras pas tenu ta promesse, nous attendons encore les filles en minijupes!

c'est alors qu'un petit rire se répand dans l'assemblée et je me surprend moi-même à sourire, cette histoire a fait le tour de central !

-...mais n'empêche que voilà, Roy, tu vas nous manquer et j'espère que où que tu sois..tu auras toujours un oeil sur nous...Adieu mon vieux...

il na pas pu dire la moitié de ce qu'il avait écrit, le chagrin la submergé et tout le monde le regarde descendre en silence, il ne retourne pas s'asseoir et s'éloigne, l'envie d'être seul je suppose, je ne suis pas seul à être malheureux, je m'en rends bien compte aujourd'hui...Armstrong se lève à son tour, lui en revanche, ne se cache pas pour pleurer, ses yeux sont encore rouges, il prend place sur l'estrade à son tour:

- de toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais rencontré d'homme plus admirable que l'était Roy Mustang, c'était un homme qui gardait son sang froid dans n'importe quelle situation et avec le temps,s 'est forgé une réputation digne des plus grands dirigeants de ce monde...il n'était pas seulement un homme mais aussi un alchimiste de talent qui n'a pas hésité à risquer sa vie pour protéger les gens qu'ils aimaient...mais avant toute chose...il était mon ami...une personne sensible...à l'écoute...et protecteur...

il jette un coup d'oeil dans ma direction, je sais ce qu'il veut dire, je sais que Roy m'a protégé de toute les façons possibles et imaginables et je lui en serais reconnaisant toute ma vie

-...toute sa vie, il a combattu ses démons intérieurs, il a souvent souhaité mourir mais est sorti de son conflit encore plus fort, je ne pêux que m'incliner devant un tel courage...alors Alchimiste de Flamme...Roy mon frère...nous ne t'oublierons jamais et maintenant que tu marches dans la vallée de la mort, tu n'as plus à avoir peur car nous sommes avec toi...(2)

comme pour havoc, tous le regardent descendre et retourner à sa place, je me retourne et il me regarde, je lui murmure un "merci" les larmes aux yeux et il hoche de la tête. la cérémonie se termine et tous s'éparpillent...moi je reste, je les regarde recouvrir son cercueil de terre...je reste...jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de visible et je pense à ce qu'il vient d'être dit, à la petite Elysia qui me saute dans les bras en pleurant, elle ne comprend pas encore bien ces choses là, elle est encore si jeune...puis sa mère qui la rejoint et me remercie d'avoir proposé qu'il soit placé à côté de son défunt mari...maintenant ils sont tous partis et moi non, je pense à toi, à cette dernière semaine, j'aimerais tant pouvoir te serrer de nouveaux dans mes bras...ce n'est qu'un rêve désormais...

-ah j'étais sur de te trouver là !

-Havoc?

qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore là? il m'a fait peur...il s'accroupit et jette une fleur sur la tombe maintenant recouverte, nous restons silencieux quelques instants puis il se relève et me prend la main, je suis surpris et le regarde les yeux écarquillés, c'est alors que je me rends compte qu'il vient de poser un objet dans ma main, je l'ouvre et m'aperçoit, stupéfait, qu'il s'agit de ma montre d'alchimiste et celle de Roy...je ne comprends pas...

-c'était un truc entre lui et moi...il m'avait demandé de les mettre de côté et de te les remettre en souvenir si quelque chose devait lui arriver...personne n'était au courant, c'était une sorte de testament dont il m'avait fait part et j'ai gardé les montres sur moi en espérant ne jamais avoir à te les donner.

il me regarde, n'en attend pas davantage et repart, je lui dit "merci" sans me retourner et me répond "je t'en prie...c'est très précieux...prends en soin". je regarde la stèle, je pleure comme d'habitude et je pense que ma peine sera encore présente un bout de temps, j'espère seulement qu'avec le temps, je parviendrais à...l'accepter...

_**à suivre...**_

1j'me suis inspirée de l'épisode avec le boucher, c'est ce que dit Ed à Al après qu'il est failli mourir et qu'il a pas su sauver Nina, elle m'a marqué cette phrase, c'était dans les tous premiers épisodes

2: j'aime bien m'inspirer de phrase que j'ai entendu dans certains films

s'il vous plaît, me tuez pas pour ce que je viens de faire...j'ai tué Roy...snifffff mais faut pas s'inquiéter, j'ai promis une belle fin!


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur: **Natanaelle

**série:** fullmetal alchemist

**couple:** Roy&Ed

**genre**: tristeeeeee...

**disclaimer:** pas à moi, je sais

**résumé:** je ne dis rien, à vous de découvrir!

désolé pour l'attente de ce nouveau chapitre mais j'avais perdu l'envie de la finir, j'sais pas pourquoi et comme j'commence à m'intéresser à Naruto, j'ai cru que j'allais l'abandonner mais non, voilà quand même la suite!

**CHAPITRE VI**

un mois...un mois que je suis rentré à resembool et sept semaines que Roy n'est plus...ça paraît si loin maintenant, je suis resté un peu plus longtemps à central, je n'avais pas la force de rentrer tout de suite et je m'étais dit que je pouvais leur être utile jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient nommés un remplaçant alors Hawkeye m'a hébergé chez elle durant deux semaines, nous avons appris à nous connaître et j'avoue qu'en fait je ne la connaissais vraiment pas, je suis heureux qu'elle se soit confié à moi ainsi j'ai appris qu'elle allait démissionné et faire sa vie, elle non plus n'a pas le courage de travailler pour quelqu'un d'autre.

quand je suis partis, ils m'ont tous accompagnés à la gare: Havos, Fury, breda, Falman, Armstrong et Riza...l'équipe au complet enfin presque...et sur un "à bientôt" je les ai quitté...et à ce moment là, ils savaient ,tout comme moi, que je ne reviendrais pas, plus jamais...

Alors je suis revenu, je n'ai rien dit à Al, Winry et Pinako, je leur est juste dit que tout était réglé et que je n'avais plus de raison de rester là-bas...je suis faible et lâche, je n'ai pas osé dire la vérité, je ne leur ai pas dit que Roy était mort, de toute façon, leur dire changerait quoi? rien du tout, elle ne ferait qu'accentuer leur pitié pour moi et je ne veux pas...je ne veux pas vivre comme ça...toujours emprisonné dans un cocon avec tous mes souvenirs qui reviendront sans cesse à chaque fois qu'ils s'inquiéteront pour moi...il en est hors de question!

j'avoue que les premières semaines ont été vraiment dur, de les regarder rire et sourire alors que moi j'en étais incapable puis je passais mon temps dans ma chambre accoudé à la fenêtre, à regarder Al et Winry se balader main dans la main et la tristesse et la solitude se faisait à nouveau ressentir pourtant je n'avais plus de larmes alors je suis dit que finalement j'allais mieux et j'ai commencé de nouveau à sourire comme avant...ce que Al ne s'était pas retenu de me faire remarquer, il avait l'air tellement heureux de me voir comme avant et c'est à partir de ce moment-là que j'ai réappris à vivre en laissant le passé derrière moi...

et me voilà, un mois plus tard, mes yeux ayant retrouvé cette étincelle qui leur manquait tant, je peux à nouveau écouter les histoires raconté par Al sur nos 5 ans dans l'armée sans penser tout de suite à Roy, oh je n'oublie pas, je ne l'oublierais jamais mais le temps répare les blessures du coeur...après manger, je monte dans ma chambre et m'accoude de nouveau à la fenêtre, j'aime sentir le vent sur mon visage en fin de soirée et entendre les oiseaux qui chantent quand le soleil se couche, il n'y a pas de plus bel endroits au monde.

j'ouvre le tiroir de ma commode et y dépose un objet que j'ai en permanence sur moi (1), puis mon attention se porte sur un cahier caché en dessous d'une pile de vêtement: Mon journal! je l'avais complètement oublié, le saisi délicatement entre mes mains et le contemple...

-la dernière fois que je l'ai ouvert c'était...

c'était le veille que je parte pour central...j'avais commencé à le tenir après ma démission, pour ne rien oublier, pour que chaque détail que j'oublierais soit inscrits dessus et j'ai continué à écire, trois ans durant, à tout raconter, du début de l'histoire à la fin...j'hésite à l'ouvrir, que se passera-t-il si je me replonge dedans, est-ce que tous mes efforts pour aller mieux seront réduits à néant ou est-ce que cela m'aidera à tourner la page? finalement je n'hésite pas plus longtemps, l'ouvre et commence à lire pour moi-même

_17 janvier_

_je commence un bouquin pour me rappeler l'idiot que j'ai été et que je suis toujours! on vient de quitter central Al et moi et plutôt que de prendre le train de nuit, nous préférons dormir à la belle étoile comme avant...qu'est-ce qu'il peut ronfler! je dis ça mais quel bonheur de l'avoir de nouveau à mes côtés lui et non une armure vide...mais c'est pas vrai, je dois faire quoi pour qu'il arrête ses bruits bon j'vais devoir arrêter là, faut que je le réveille! je suis un monstre!_

mon dieu, j'avais oublier à quel point je pouvais être idiot à cette époque, j'aurais été capable de le tuer cette nuit là! ben quoi, c'est pas facile après 5 ans sans bruit pendant la nuit de s'habituer aux ronflements de son frère! tiens mon yeux se dirige tout en bas de la page car il y est écrit encore une phrase:

_ps: maintenant que nous sommes partis, je ressens un vide en moi...comme si j'aurais du rester là-bas mais je ne peux pas faire ça à Al...j'ai beaucoup réfléchi pendant la route et maintenant j'en suis sur...je suis amoureux...ahhhh pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi?_

je referme le livre et le pose, je ne peux pas continuer à lire, je pense qu'au final je ne suis pas encore prêt...le fait de relire juste ses deux dernières lignes m'ont compressé le coeur...merde tu parles que je vais mieux, je ne suis même pas capable de lire une chose qui me rappelle son souvenir, je prends finalement mon courage à deux mains, l'ouvre à la dernière page, prend un stylo et commence à écrire tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur, il faut que ça sorte, et même si c'est douloureux je ne veux pas oublier...je ne sais pas combien de temps passe entre le moment où j'ai pris le stylo et quand je le repose mais le soleil s'est couché depuis bien longtemps, je continuerais plus tard, le sommeil me guette...à peine allongé dans mon lit, je m'endors serein...

- Ed, réveille toi, ta de la visite! EDDDDDD!

je sursaute, quel réveil, j'ai l'impression qu'au son de la voix de Winry c'est la fin du monde, j'ai beaucoup de difficultés à me lever, il faut dire que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, je m'avance vers la fenêtre pour voir qui est venu me rendre visite, le soleil m'ébloui puis j'entend un rire d'enfant et je devine de suite qui est cette personne:

- Rose, tu es venu!

et oui, c'est Rose avec son petit qui a bien 4 ans maintenant en tout cas, Winry est complètement gaga devant ce petit bout et la façon dont elle regarde Al veut tout dire, quant à Rose elle lève les yeux vers moi et me fais de grands signes

- Alors Edward, tu viens me dire bonjour?

oups c'est vrai, je manque d'éducation, je m'habille en vitesse en n'oubliant pas au passage de prendre de nouveau l'objet dans ma commode et ne prenant même pas le temps de faire mes lacets, je déboule dans les escaliers saluant vite fait mamie Pinako. arrivé dehors, je cours vers Rose et la prends dans mes bras, je suis heureux de la voir, ma meilleure amie, elle semble surprise de mon accueil mais me rend mon étreinte puis je vois le regard conspirateur de mon cher frère et de son ennuyeuse copine, alors ils sont dans le coup, ça m'étonnait aussi que Rose ne m'ait pas prévenu de son arrivée, bande de cachottiers, je vais me venger, j'attrape Rose par le poignet:

- Désolé les commères, je vais parler seul à seul avec Rose et je ne veux pas vous voir rôder où je m'énerve!

je les vois tous les deux capituler et entraîne Rose derrière moi, puis assez éloigné de la maison je lui lâche la main et nous marchons côte à côte silencieusement jusqu'à ce que je décide de rompre ce silence:

-Alors dis moi, pourquoi es-tu venu, je suppose que tu es au courant que je n'allais pas trop bien?

elle me regarde surprise mais ne dément pas, elle se sent comme un enfant pris en faute et baisse le regard mais décide quand même de s'expliquer:

-Oui tu as raison Edward, j'ai bien reçu un coup de téléphone de Winry me disant qu'elle te trouvait étrange depuis ton retour et m'a demandé de passer pour te remonter le moral mais je ne pouvais pas, tu comprends j'ai beaucoup d'obligation à Lior mais quand Monsieur Armstrong est revenu, j'ai pu prendre du temps pour moi et je suis là mais je vois que tu vas mieux! je suis contente, tu m'as drôlement manqué tu sais...

je comprend, elle se faisait du souci aussi pour moi, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je suis heureux de la voir aussi, au moins une personne qui ne cherche pas absolument à savoir ce que j'ai dans la tête, c'est agréable, je constate qu'elle ne s'est toujours pas décrispée et la rassure en lui passant la main affectueusement dans ses cheveux et lui souris. elle me regarde alors et me sourit aussi, ça va, elle se sent mieux, je lui propose de s'asseoir à côté du canal pour profiter du beau temps et elle s'asseoit en s'appuyant contee un arbre et j'en profite pour m'allonger, ma tête sur ses jambes, je ferme les yeux pour savourer ce bonheur, oui, là je suis vraiment heureux mais malheureusement ce bonheur sera de courte durée.

sans que je ne m'y attende, je sens des lèvres se poser sur les miennes timidement et sans que je comprenne pourquoi, j'y répond, sans doute parce que j'ai besoin d'être rassuré, de me sentir toujours vivant, c'est alors qu'au même instant, je vois l'image de Roy apapraître devant moi et je me rends compte de ce que je suis en train de faire et me relève en vitesse laissant Rose complètement abasourdi par mon comportement, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? il est parti y'a même pas 2 mois et je...

- pardon Rose, pardonnes-moi...mais je peux pas te donner ce que tu recherches...

elle baisse à nouveau les yeux, je viens de lui faire énormément de peine, je ne suis doué qu'à ça de toute façon, faire du mal mais la voir là, si triste, je lui dois la vérité:

- Rose, tu n'as pas à te remettre en cause, tu n'y es pour rien...c'est moi...je...tu as le droit de savoir...

cette fois, elle me regarde perplexe, je m'apprête à lui dire une chose que je n'ai même pas su dire à mes plus proches parents et je ne sais pas par où commencer, je décide alors de m'avancer vers le canal et l'entend me dire "je t'écoute Ed" , c'est ce qu'il me fallait et je décide de me lancer:

- tu es la première personne à qui je vais raconter ce qu'il s'est passé à central...j'y suis allé comme prévu, ne sachant pas ce qui m'y attendrait et déjà à ce moment là le colonel Mustang et moi, nous nous entendions mieux et étions même assez proches " je n'ai pas le courage de lui dire tout de suite les sentiments qui nous liaient..."je voulais le féliciter pour lui et Hawkeye de s'être mis ensemble mais il s'est avéré que ce n'était qu'un mensonge inventé pour que je revienne parce qu'il...il avait des sentiments pour moi..."

je la regarde mais elle ne semble pas surprise par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre et cela m'incite davantage à continuer:

- "...et malheureusement j'ai également appris ce jour là, qu'il avait une maladie incurable et...je suis resté avec lui pour lui donner envie de vivre mais j'ai échoué...il est mort dans mes bras...cela va faire maintenant sept semaines que c'est arrivé et je n'arrive pas à oublier...

-ohhhhh Ed, c'est affreux, le colonel Mustang était un homme bon...ça me chagrine...

elle s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras pour me consoler mais je ne pleure pas, je n'ai plus de larmes, c'est à l'intérieur de moi que je pleure car c'est la 1ère fois que je raconte ce qu'il s'est passé et les souvenirs refont surface et cela fait toujours aussi mal mais elle ne sait pas tout, je dois continuer, je l'écarte alors de moi et la regarde dans les yeux:

- Rose...ses sentiments qu'il avait...ce n'était pas à sens unique...si je suis allé à central c'était avant tout pour le voir car moi aussi...moi aussi je l'aimais du plus profond de mon âme et il n'y a rien de plus dur que de se rappeler qu'on a pas eu le temps de lui dire...une partie de moi est morte avec lui...c'est pour ça que...je ne peux pas t'offrir autre chose que mon amitié parce que...je l'aime toujours...

ça y est je l'ai dit, je viens de dire ce que je refuser de m'avouer, je l'aime encore et toujours aussi fort et cette fois une larme vient rouler le long de ma joue et est balayée par la main de Rose qui a, elle aussi, les larmes aux yeux

- mon dieu Edward, je ne savais pas...je suis désolé...tellement désolé...ça doit être si dur et moi qui...excuse moi...je comprend ta douleur...

c'est vrai, elle aussi, a perdu la personne qu'elle aimait, elle est la mieux placée pour me comprendre néammoins je lui fais promettre de ne rien dire aux autres, elle ne comprend pas et quand je lui explique mes raisons, elle m'approuve, elle me serre une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et nous rebroussons chemin. j'aperçois Winry qui nous attend et je ne manque dpas d'apercevoir son étonnement en voyant Rose avec un air si triste:

-oh non! Rose, il ne ta pas contaminé!

Winry et son humour à faire peur, je soupire et nous rentrons nous mettre à table (2) nous parlons de tout et de rien quand soudain je sens le chien fouiller dans ma veste et en sortir un objet, mon sang ne fait alors qu'un tour et je m'élance à sa poursuite, je fini par l'attraper et l'oblige à me rendre ce qu'il a dans la gueule si bien qu'il en aboie car je force sans m'en rendre compte, il lâche alors prise et cours se réfugier entre les jambes de Winry, je recouvre alors mon souffle et me rends compte qu'ils me regardent tous avec un air éffaré et Rose, elle, a le regard triste. c'est à ce moment que Al décide de prendre la parole

-mais Ed, tu nous fait quoi là? et depuis quand tu as récupéré ta montre d'alchimiste? t'étais obligé de faire mal aux chiens, ce n'est qu'une babiole sans importance et...

- COMMENT PEUX TU SAVOIR QU'ELLE EST SANS IMPORTANCE? QU'EST-CE QUI TE PERMET DE DIRE CA? QUI TU ES POUR ME DIRE CE QUI EST IMPORTANT OU NON?

j'ai hurlé, c'est sorti tout seul, le fait de voir ce chien avoir la montre de Roy dans sa gueule ma rendu fou, j'ai eu tellement peur que disparaisse la seule chose que j'ai de lui que j'ai agis sans réfléchir et que je viens de blesser la seule personne qui compte à mes yeux: mon frère. il semble tellement peiné de me voir comme ça, il n'est même pas en colère pour ce que je viens de dire, il ne fait que reprendre sa place

- Alors c'est comme ça Ed...

sa voix est emplie de tristesse, je viens avec seulement quelques mots briser mon frère, comment j'ai pu faire ça? Al...je me lève alors doucement et aucun n'ose lever les yeux vers moi, je me sens misérable, je récupère alors la montre et m'apprête à monter dans ma chambre et murmure à l'attention de Al:

-pardonnes moi frangin...je...pardonne moi...

je monte les escaliers et arrivé dans ma chambre, je me laisse tomber et serre dans ma main la montre

_ce n'était pas ma montre Al...ce n'était pas ma montre..._

je me relève alors et prend mon journal, je vais vers la fenêtre, respire une nouvelle fois l'air frais et inscrits juste une phrase dans mon livre

_15 juillet: j'ai pris ma décision..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

mais qu'est-ce qu'il a Ed? je suis inquiet...vraiment inquiet...pourquoi il m'a parlé comme ça alors que je n'avais rien dit de mal? et depuis quand avait-il sa montre, il ne m'en avait rien dit. nous sommes tous restés assis sans un mot après son coup d'éclat, sans comprendre pourquoi, lui qui riait deux minutes avant, il s'est transformé en une personne que je ne connaissais pas et ça m'attriste de voir cette distance qu'il y a entre nous...je pensais que l'on serait plus proche que jamais si je retrouvais mon corps mais c'est tout le contraire qui s'est produit...un fossé s'est creusé entre lui et moi et je ne l'explique pas.

ça m'énerve de ne pas savoir, de ne pas pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il a dans sa tête, je serre mes poings si fort qu'ils en viennent à trembler ce qui attire immédiatement l'attention de Winry, elle pose sa main sur mon poing pour me calmer mais cela ne fait qu'attiser le feu qu'il y a en moi:

- j'en ai ASSEZ! " je me suis levé d'un bond et les ait fait tous sursauté...tous sauf Rose, elle sait quelque chose, elle n'a pas bronché depuis tout à l'heure: "Rose si tu sais ce qu'il a, dis-le, aide nous à comprendre son attiude, il est invivable, un jour il rit l'autre il ne faut pas lui adresser la parole alors éclaire moi, je suis perdu!"

-désolé Alphonse, j'ai promis, je ne reviendrais pas sur ma parole...

elle est têtue mais elle ne dira rien, je ne peux pas la forcer, bon aller Al on se calme, y'a surement un moyen pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre...je sais! mais que je suis bête, je vais appeler Cenntral! même si Ed me l'a interdit pour une raison que je ne croit plus, je vais le faire, la réponse se trouve là-bas. je me lève et me dirige vers le téléphone, je vois Winry me lancer un regard de reproche, elle n'aime pas que je m'immisce dans le vie de mon frère car lui n'oserait pas mais là c'est différent, j'ai besoin de savoir...je...je veux retrouver mon frère...je veux l'aider...

je compose le numéro et attend, sur le coup je raccroche me sentant incapable d'aller jusqu'au bout puis je repense à Ed et tous les sacrifices qu'il a fait pour moi, c'est à moi de lui rendre goût à la vie, je ne flancherai pas! je reprend le combiné et compose de nouveau le numéro

- _Central j'écoute_

-Bonjour pourrais-je parler au lieutenant Hawkeye s'il vous plaît?" je ne pense qu'à elle sur le coup, je me vois mal parler à Mustang sachant que...je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire et puis j'ai su que Riza avait hébergé Ed donc elle sera la mieux placée pour savoir

-_désolé monsieur, le lieutenant Hawkeye a démissionné il y a quelques jours_

Quoi! alors là j'hallucine...c'est quoi ce délire? jamais elle aurait abandonné le colonel, je comprend plus rien, je vis dans un monde parallèle ou quoi!

-passez-moi le colo...le général Mustang alors!

_-je regrette monsieur...je ne peux donner suite à votre appel, le général Roy Mustang est décédé il y a un peu plus d'un mois..._

et là j'ai l'impression que tout s'effondre autour de moi, je lui demande de répéter ce qu'elle vient de dire et elle le fait...je lâche le combiné qui s'écrase à terre, je reste debout essayant d'analyser ce que je viens d'entendre...Roy Mustang est mort...mais...mais...je rêve, c'est pas possible, il ne m'aurait pas cacher un truc aussi grave, il aurait pas fait ça! Ed pourquoi...je sens tout à coup une main se poser sur mon épaule qui me fait sursauter, Winry m'interroge du regard, elle a du me voir en état de choc, il y a de quoi, je viens d'apprendre la mort du colonel et j'apprends en même temps que mon frère ne m'a rien dit puis à ce moment c'est le déclic:

- Edward!

je me précipite dans les escaliers, mon dieu, mais quel idiot j'ai été, tu souffrais, tu avais mal et moi j'ai rien vu, pas chercher à savoir, tu parles d'un frère mais pourquoi tu nous as rien dit bon sang! je sais bien que tu as cru qu'on t'aurait traité comme quelqu'un de fragil mais Ed...tu ne me connais donc pas grand frère...j'arrive enfin devant sa porte, je frappe mais pas de réponse, je rentre et là ce que j'ai devant moi me fige sur place...

Vide...une chambre vide...plus d'âme qui vive ici...juste la fenêtre ouverte...il est...parti...

je cours juqu'à la fenêtre et crie son nom jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle mais rien pas de réponse, je ne distingue rien, il est loin...je recule essayant de rassembler mes espris, tout est confus puis je remarque sur sa table de chevet une lettre accompagnée d'une montre d'alchimiste, je la prend dans mes mains et quand je l'ouvre, je constate qu'il n'y a pas d'inscription, ce n'est pas sa montre alors à qui...d'une main tremblante, j'attrape la lettre adressée à mon nom et commence à la lire à voix haute:

_Al, p'tit frère,_

_au moment où tu liras cette lettre, je serais déjà loin, je sais que je te ferais sans doute beaucoup de peine mais je ne peux pas rester ici, à vous faire du mal sans le vouloir...j'ai eu peur Al, peur de vous dire que mon voyage à Central s'est terminé avec la mort de Roy...et oui, Roy Mustang est mort au bout d'une lutte de deux ans avec la maladie...dans mes bras Al...je l'ai tenu dans mes bras jusqu'à la fin...je regrette tant de choses, je regrette de ne pas être rester à central quand j'ai compris que je l'aimais ...je regrette de ne pas avoir eu le courage de te le dire...je regrette tout ce que je t'ai fait subir...je regrette de ne pas avoir eu le temps de lui dire tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui...je...j'ai eu l'impression que ma vie n'avait plus de sens et pourtant j'ai reppris goût à la vie petit à petit en vivant à tes côtés mais cela n'a pas suffit...il me manquait une personne pour que ce bonheur soit total...cela doit sans doute te surprendre d'apprendre sa mort comme ça au bout d'un mois mais tu sais, je ne voulais pas que vous soyez toujours au petits soins avec moi, je l'aurais pas supporté, tu me connais, je suis quelqu'un d'indépendant...enfin c 'est ce que je croyais...tout ce que je voulais, c'était lui et même son amour, on me l'a refusé...j'aurais tellement voulu voir l'homme que tu vas devenir si les choses avaient été différentes ...accordes moi une faveur s'il te plaît, quand tu iras au cimetierre pour aller sur la tombe de Hugues, prends la montre que je t'ai laissé et pose sur la tombe de Roy pour moi, il a été enterré juste à côté de Hugues...je ne peux plus garder cette montre, j'ai besoin d'essayer d'oublier..._

_je m'en vais Al et je ne reviendrais pas, c'est un adieu, tu vas sans doute me détester mais sache que moi je t'aime frangin...remercie Pinako, Rose et Winry pour moi, profite de ta vie au maximum, ne m'oublie pas..._

la feuille tombe à terre, je ne retiens plus mes larmes, je vois quelqu'un se baisser pour saisir la lettre et la lire, au bout de quelques minutes, ce sont les sanglots de Winry que j'entend...mais pourquoi, pourquoi m'abandonnes-tu? on était tout l'un pour l'autre tu te rappelles! Ed reviens...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

une jeune homme se tient debout sur le quai de la gare avec pour seul bagage, une valise, son regard se perd au loin...le train arrive, il monte sans se retourner...le train démarre emmenant avec lui Edward Elric...on ignore ce qu'il va devenir ni de quoi sa vie sera faite mais lui est certain d'une chose...il a fait le bon choix...

_à suivre..._

et ben y'été dur à écrire celui-là, j'ai eu du mal à trouver l'inspiration bon aller encore 2 chapitre et c'est la fin!

1: l'objet en question c'est la montre, vous aurez deviné

2: pour ceux qui savent pas si c'est le soir où le midi, ben c'est le midi, voilà...


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur: **Natanaelle

**série:** fullmetal alchemist

**couple:** Roy&Ed

**genre**: tristeeeeee...

**disclaimer:** pas à moi, je sais

**résumé:** je ne dis rien, à vous de découvrir!

bon alors pour ce chapite, j'avais pas envie d'écire de point de vue des perso, j'ai voulu innover, et ce sera seulement pour ce chapitre là, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez et j'tiens à remercier mon amie vivie sans qui j'aurais jamais continuer l'histoire!

**CHAPITRE VII**

Le vent...les branches des arbres qui dansent avec lui...

Un jeune homme se tient debout devant une pierre...le vent balayant ses cheveux attachés en une longue tresse...le vent voulant jouer avec lui...

Deux ans...deux ans qu'il est parti...

Deux ans qu'il a tout quitté...

Deux ans qu'il a dit au revoir à sa famille...à ses amis...

Deux ans qu'il n'a pas remis les pieds ici...

Il est là...il ne sait pas pourquoi il est revenu...mais il est là...

Il se baisse et trace avec ses doigts le contour du nom gravé sur la stèle...ses yeux reflètant une immense tristesse...

Ses yeux, qui auparavant, reflètaient la joie de vivre...ne reflète aujourd'hui que la solitude...

Il n'a de cesse de passer et repasser de ses doigts le nom comme s'il ne voulait jamais oublier...

Il sait maintenant pourquoi il est là...une fois encore il veut se souvenir...

Se souvenir d'une étreinte...d'un amour inachevé...de deux coeurs brisés et séparés...

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il est parti, il pleure...

Il n'a jamais voulu oublier, non, il a juste essayer de vivre...

il se relève et contemple la tombe se trouvant à côté et mumure à son attention

"j'espère que tu prend soin de lui..."

Il fouille dans sa poche et délicatement, en sort un objet qu'il pose sur la pierre à côté de celle qui s'y trouve déjà

Il sourit à la vue de l'objet...une promesse respectée...(1)

Il enlève l'élastique maintenant ses cheveux prisonniers et laisse enfin le vent jouer avec...

Ses longs cheveux Blonds qui semblent danser...ses longs cheveux blonds que lui aimait tant...

Il les a laissé pousser pour lui...

il doit partir mais ne le désire pas...il veut rester là pour toujours...ne plus le quitter...

Oh oui, il a souvent songer à abréger son existence quand la douleur était trop forte...

Il y a pensé...mais ne l'a pas fait...

Il ne l'a pas fait car il sait...il sait que même si il se sent souvent si seul, il lui suffit de fermer les yeux et de se souvenir pour retrouver le sourire...

Il n'a plus peur de ses souvenirs...ils le maintiennent en vie...

Il sait qu'il n'a plus beaucoup de temps avant que quelqu'un n'arrive...

Il sait que cette fois c'est vraiment la dernière fois qu'il viendra...

Délicatement, il porte sa main à ses lèvres et la repose sur la stèle pour sceller à jamais une promesse:

"pour toujours Roy...Pour toujours...jusqu'à ce que nous nous retrouvions...mais pas encore...pas encore..."

Ce sont ses derniers mots...

Un bruit...

Des voix et des pas qui approchent...

Il n'a plus le temps de partir et se cache...

Un autre garçon arrive...ressemblant étonnament au premier...mis à part que celui-ci à les cheveux courts...

Deux bouquets de fleurs...

Le premier...il le dépose sur la tombe où est inscrits: Maes Hugues

Le deuxième...sur la tombe où est inscrits: Roy Mustang

Pourtant, une chose attire son attention...

Il remarque, non plus une montre, mais deux montres sur la pierre...

En tremblant, il prend la deuxième et l'ouvre pour y lire...

"DON'T FORGET"

Un bruit de branche qui craque...il se retourne vers l'origine du bruit...

"Edward c'est toi?"

Rien...pas de réponse...le garçon est déjà parti...

Il reste là...à regarder le vide mais il n'est pas triste non...il sourit...

Il repose la montre et s'en va retrouver sa tendre fiancée...

Celle-ci ne tarde pas à remarquer ce changement d'attitude et le questionne...

Il ne répond pas, se contentant de lui prendre la main en lui assurant qu'il va bien...que tout ira bien...

Tout ira bien...il sait que son frère est toujours en vie...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

une silhouette de dessine au loin...elle regarde l'aîné de frère Elric reprendre la route et soupire...

ses yeux sombres reflètant eux aussi la même tristesse...

Il regarde Edward s'éloigner...vers la lumière alors que lui reste dans l'ombre...

un autre homme vient à sa rencontre...

Il pose une main sur son épaule et l'incite à croiser ses yeux verts...

Il perçoit cette tristesse...et la comprends...

Pour toute consolation il ne voit qu'une chose à dire...

"ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui Roy, il ira mieux...tu verras..."

Roy le regarde alors et lui fait un sourire...

"je ne m'inquiète pas Hugues, je pensais juste qu'au final, on aura jamais pu s'aimer librement...je regrette de lui avoir fait aussi mal...et c'est ironique au final...bien que je sois mort, j'ai mal aussi...je pense qu'il restera pour toujours mon éternel regret..."

l'autre comprend le point de vue de son ami et sentant son besoin de solitude, retourne dans leur monde...

Roy reste donc ainsi à regarder l'amour de sa vie aller vers la lumière...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward sent qu'on l'observe...

Il se retourne mais le soleil l'aveugle...il ne voit qu'une ombre...

le temps qu'il mette se main pour se protéger...l'ombre a disparu...

Pourtant il ne se pose pas de question...il sait...

Il l'a senti...c'était lui...

Il s'autorise alors un vrai sourire...un sourire qui avait disparu depuis deux ans...

"ne cesse jamais de veiller sur moi..."

il n'attend pas de réponse mais tandis qu'il s'avance vers son avenir, le vent se lève et semble lui murmurer

"jusqu'à ce que nous nous retrouvions...je t'attendrais..."

Il relève alors le visage...déterminer à vivre...et se dit que ce ne sera pas un si grand effort puisque...

"Tu seras toujours là..."

_...Deux être séparés dans deux mondes différents..._

_...Deux âmes liées pour l'éternité... _

_à suivre...la fin..._

1: pour le truc de la promesse, il avait demandé à Al de poser la montre sur la tombe et il l'a fait!

donc ben dites moi ce que vous en pensez, j'voulais essayer autre chose...le dernier chapitre va arriver et là je reviens aux bonne habitudes, j'écris les pensées des perso.


	8. Chapter 8: épilogue

**Auteur: **Natanaelle

**série:** fullmetal alchemist

**couple:** Roy&Ed

**genre**: tristeeeeee...

**disclaimer:** pas à moi, je sais

**résumé:** je ne dis rien, à vous de découvrir!

ça y est, c'est le dernier, j'suis triste là, cette belle histoire se termine, ttes les bonnes choses ont une fin mais là j'me sens nostalgique...merci à tous ceux qui on suivi cette fic et merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont encouragé!

**CHAPITRE VIII: épilogue**

cela fait 10 ans...10 ans maintenant qu'Edward est parti...10 ans que je n'ai plus de nouvelles, que je ne sais pas comment il va...10 ans que ma vie a changé, que j'ai du apprendre à vivre sans lui, à me reconstruire...et je pense avoir réussi, cela a été dur par moment, je voulais parir à sa recherche mais au final j'ai toujours fini par respecter son choix et je ne pouvais pas partir alors que mon coeur est ici, à Resembool...je ne pouvais pas toujours être déchiré en deux, aujourd'hui il me faut être entier pour mes proches, j'ai tant encore à être et à devenir (1).

les choses ont bien changé en dix ans et quand je dis changé, c'est changé, celle qui nous a le plus marqué, en tout cas pour moi, est sans doute la disparition de l'alchimie...et oui, l'alchimie n'est plus, le nouveau gouvernement a décidé il y a plus de 5 ans maintenant d'interdir cette pratique de l'alchimie considérée comme dangereuse, et qu'il existait d'autres moyens de régler les problèmes et d'autres façons de fabriquer, je commence à croire ce que Edward a vu quand Dante l'avait envoyé derrière la porte...quand il m'avait parlé d'un monde qui créé des machines pour voler et où l'alchimie est une science ancienne...je commence à le croire aujourd'hui, nous suivons le même chemin...je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'un mal, au contraire, désormais les gens travaillent en équipe.

La guerre d'Ishbal a été reconnu comme une abomination également et un jour a été choisi pour commémorer ce massacre et ce peuple est maintenant reconnu comme nos semblables, je pense que Scar doit être fier là où il est, toute sa vie, il n'a voulu qu'une chose: que son peuple vive en paix avec ses croyances et c'est chose faite et j'en suis également heureux.

Quant aux autres, Riza a été la première a démissionné de l'armée et les autres l'ont suivi peu de temps après, Armstrong fait maintenant parti du gouvernement, c'est lui qui a proposé que l'alchimie soit abolie, cela m'a surpris au début mais finalement on s'adapte. d'ailleurs sa soeur a finalement accepté de sortir havoc, autant vous dire que ça n'a pas duré, il ne supporté plus la présence constante du grand frère protecteur, j'ignore ce qu'il estd evenu depuis, cela doit faire 4 ans que je n'ai plus de nouvelles, Maria Ross et Broche sont mariés et ont une petite fille de 2 ans, elle est adorable, ils sont venu nous la présenté l'été dernier, ils ont l'air heureux. J'ai souvent la visite de Riza, je pense qu'elle n'arrivera jamais à se détacher de nous, nous sommes un peu sa deuxième famille, elle s'est également mariée, cela doit faire 8 ans...8 ans déjà...elle a eu des jumeaux, une petite fille et un garçon, je vous laisse deviner comment s'appelle le garçon (2) et la petite fille s'appelle Maya, j'ai trouvé ça adorable comme prénom et elle ressemble étonnament à se mère.

La petite Elysia est devenu une belle jeune femme si ce n'est qu'elle a parfois les mimiques que son père avait, elle en est fier d'ailleurs de cette ressemblance même si elle ne garde pas beaucoup de souvenir de lui, elle a constamment sur elle une photo qui le lui rappelle, sa mère ne s'est pas remarié, elle reste fidèle à Hugues et c'est tout à son honneur. Quant à Rose, et bien...elle a succombé à une maladie il n'y a pas très longtemps et son garçon est venu s'installer à la maison car il n'avait que nous...j'ignore si Edward est au courant, je ne l'espère pas, il a bien trop souffert...elle me manque en tout cas...énormément...

et moi...Alphonse Elric...je suis désormais écrivain...je raconte mes aventures avec Edward sous forme de livres pour enfants en oubliant pas de mettre chaque coup de colère qu'Edward a eu pour faire de l'humour et ça me redonne le sourire quand je ne vais pas très bien...peu de temps après son départ, je suis tombé sur son journal, je sais que je n'aurais pas du mais je l'ai lu et jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il était à ce point torturé par ses sentiments, si j'avais su alors peut-être...non je ne pense pas qu'il serait resté, je pense que dans son coeur, sa décision était prise depuis longtemps...puis le temps a passé, et je me suis moi aussi marié avec Winry, de cette union, nous avons eu un enfant qui a aujourd'hui 8 ans, je pense avoir réussi ma vie même s'il me manque une personne pour que ce bonheur soit total mais encore une fois, ce n'est qu'un rêve...parfois je rêve qu'il revient, qu'il frappe à la porte et me lance "hey, Al, j't'ai manqué" mais c'est toujours au moment où je veux le tenir dans mes bras qu'il s'éloigne de nouveau et que je me réveille...mais ces rêves sont moins fréquents depuis quelques temps, j'essaye juste de me dire qu'il est heureux là où il est...

voilà le petit tour d'horizon de me vie depuis dix ans, cela doit bien faire maintenant 2 h que je suis en train d'écrire mon prochain livre et j'ai mal au cour, faut que je fasse une pause, je regarde à travers la fenêtre mais quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, je ne sais pas, je ressens comme un malaise, comme un poing dans ma poitrine, je suis oppressé et j'en ignore la raison...ça y est ça se calme, je reprends une respiration normale, je ne comrpends décidemment pas ce que j'ai eu et c'est au moment où je me lève pour aller voir winry que je stoppe dans ma démarche...

je reste complètement paralysé, j'ai l'impression d'halluciner et pourtant non, j'ai beau cligner des yeux, c'est toujours le même résultat...devant moi...se tient...

-Edward...

oui, c'est lui, c'est lui, c'est mon frère, mais que...même s'il a changé, je le reconnaîtrais entre mille, mais comment il a fait pour rentrer sans que je l'entende...c'est un rêve encore une fois, d'ailleurs il semble comrepdre ce que je pense:

-non tu ne rêve pas Al, c'est moi...

-Mais que...mais quand...comment...

il me demande de ma calmer, mais comment veut-il que je me calme dans cette situation, il est là, mon frère, mon grand frère, la partie de moi qui me manquait tant...je sens les larmes qui commencent à monter et je tente de les retenir mais c'est difficile, l'émotion me submerge, je ne sais pas quoi dire...

mais pourtant, un détail attire mon attention, il reste là à me sourire, sans rien dire, il me regarde comme quand nous étions petits, avec beaucoup de tendresse, et il est aussi extrémement calme...trop calme...comme siil n'était pas...là...

ce que je viens de penser me coupe les jambes et je retombe sur ma chaise, c'est à ce moment là qu'il choisi pour se rapprocher de moi et se mettre à croupi

-Alors...ça y est...tu viens de comprendre p'tit frère...ce n'est pas mon corps que tu vois mais...mon âme...

C'est donc vrai...j'arrive pas y croire...mo qui venait y'a à peine 5 min de penser qu'il devait vivre heureux quelque part, je me suis trompé...mon frère vient de mourir...et il vient me dire ...au revoir...là je n'empêche plus mes larmes de couler, ma seule famille vient de me quitter, mon frère, mon semblable n'est plus et je n'étais même pas là...

il lève la main vers comme pour la poser sur ma joue mais il ne peut pas me toucher et cela me fait encore plus mal mais lui, sourit toujours:

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça Ed? Pourquoi...

-Parce que je veux que tu comprennes une chose Al, comme une personne m'a dit un jour, je ne suis pas mort car je vivrai toujours ici...

il approche sa main au niveau de mon coeur et je comprend ce qu'il veut dire et mes larmes se tarissent, je n'ignore pas qui est la personne qui lui a dit ça et ça me rassure de constater qu'il a cru à cette parole et je vais y croire aussi. je le vois se relever et poser son manteau rouge sur moi et me demander de le garder, je sais qu'il va partir et que je ne le verrais plus jamais mais là...je ne trouve pas les mots...je ne vois qu'une seule chose à dire...une chose que je ne vex jamais oublier...

- je t'aime frangin...

il semble surpris par ce que je viens de dire et je le vois verser une larme, il ferme les yeux et se remet à sourire, son dernier et ultime sourire, je veux le graver à jamais dans ma mémoire.

- Al...je t'aime aussi...je ne sais pas où je vais mais sache que je serais toujours là...Merci pour tout...Pardon pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait...et...Adieu

- Non Ed attend!

mais le temps que je me lève, il n'y a plus personne, je reste debout à fixer un point inviible dans la pièce, tentant de rassembler mes esprits et c'est le vent qui fait ouvrir la fenêtre qui me ramène à la réalité, je suis de nouveau assis sur ma chaise et c'est quand je constate que je tiens dans ma main sa veste que je me rends compte que je n'est pas rêvé et qu'il est vraiment...je mets ma main devant ma bouche pour empêcher que Winry m'entende pleurer et je me laisse aller...

pourtant je n'ai pas le temps depenser que je viens de perdre mon frère qu'une tornade blonde me saute dans les bras

-papa! j't'ai ramené le journal! ben qu'est-ce que t'as? tu pleurs papa?

je passe ma main devant mes yeux et essuis mes larmes, je ne dois pas montrer à mon fils ma tristesse, je ne veux pas qu'il se pose de question, je pose le journal sur la table, prend mon fils dans mes bras et avance vers la fenêtre, je regarde dehors et rediige mon regard vers lui, ses grand yeux dorés semblant me poser une question...ses yeux me rappelant un autre petit garçon de 8 ans voulant devenir le meilleur alchimiste du monde, j'ai comprsi maintenant ce qu'il voulait dire...oui il sera toujours là...il vivra à jamais à travers les yeux de mon fils...

- ne t'inquiètes pas Edward, papa ne pleurera plus, je te le promets!

oui, je ne pleurerais plus, pour toi, mon frère, sois heureux là où tu es et n'est plus jamais de regrets, je regarde mon petit bout de chou et lui propose d'aller faire une balade avec sa mère, je le remet sur ses pieds et il court chercher Winry, je commence à le suivre quand mon regard s'attarde sur le journal, le vent a fait tourner les pages et cela s''est arreté sur un article parlant d'un jeune homme qui a sauvé au prix de sa vie une fillette d'un immeuble en flamme mais ce qui attire la plus mon attention, c'est qu'il font mention dans l'article que pour la sauver cet homme a utilisé la technique interdit: l'alchimie, la dernère phrase me resterait pour toujours gravé en mémoire:

_nous saluons le courage de cet homme et n'oublierons jamais son sourire et ses derniers mots quand il s'est éteint "enfin, nous allons nous retrouver"_

_puisse-t-il trouver le repos éternel_

cet phrase me fait comrpendre que le vent n'a pas fait tourner les pages par accident et qu'il fallais que je saches que c'est bien de lui qu'il parle...Ed...je suis si fier de toi...et c'est ainsi que je referme le journal et descend rejoindre ma famille et je vais continuer de vivre...moi Alphonse Elric...l'un des derniers alchimiste encore en vie...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

où suis-je? je ne vois riens, je ne sens rien...je rêve?...non...je sais très bien où je suis...je sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passé...l'incendie...l'immeuble et puis plus rien...le noir...

je n'est pas le temps de m'adapter à l'obscurité qu'une lumière aveuglante vient m'entourer et qu'un paysage fait son apaprition tout autour de moi, j'ai mis mes bras pour me protéger et lorsque je les enlève, le paysage que jai devant moi me coupe le souffle...un ciel comme je n'en ai jamais vu...rose et violet...magnifique...un champ de fleur immense(3)...douce au toucher...je suis tombé où moi!

je commence mon exploration et je commence à me sentir extrémement bien ici, je m'arrête près d'un ruisseau et prend de l'eau dans ma main...elle est si claire, si pure...

- te voilà enfin Edward...

cette voix, non, je peux pas y croire, ce serait vraiment trop beau, je n'ose pas me retourner, de peur de me réveiller encore une fois et de constater que je suis toujours dans cette chambre, dans cette ville...pourtant je prends mon courage à deux mains et me retourne lentement jusqu-à ce que je tombe sur deux pupilles nores qui me fixent...

cette fois ce n'est pas un rêve, il est là, devant moi...il me regarde, j'ai l'impresseion de l'avoir perdu hier...j'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'est rien passé...que...que...je n'ai pas le temps de me poser toutes ces question qu'il s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras et s'en m'en rendre compte, je me crispe sous cette étreinte

-je te l'avais promis Ed...jusqu'à ce que nous nous retrouvione...

il n'en m'en faut pas plus pour me détendre et l'enlacer à mon tour, je met mon visage dans son cou et ne cesse de répéter qu'il m'a manqué, que j'ai cru mourir en le perdant, que c'était tellement dur mais c'est fini tout ça maintenant...je relève ma tête et pour la première fois c'est moi qui l'embrasse avec tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui, il ouvre grads les yeux de surprise mais se laisse rapidemment faire et me répond de la même façon mais malheureusement tout bonheur à une fin

- Et alors, vous avez fini de vous bécoter! rahhhhh Roy, laisse-le respirer, j'veux lui dire bonjour moi aussi, espèce de vieux pervers!

- Hugues!

Roy me lâche à regret pour se diriger vers le gêneur pour lui dire de nous foutre la paix, les voir comme ça me rappelle le bon temps et je suis heureux de le revoir lui aussi, il n'a pas changer, je les laisse se disputer et me dirige de nouveau vers le ruisseau, je lève les yeux vers le ciel et sent la tristesse m'envahir en pensant à Al, j'aurais tant aimé qu'il soit là...enfin...pas mort...mais là, partager ce bonheur tout neuf avec moi mais voilà, il est en bas et moi en haut et je ne peux rien y faire...

je sens à ce moment là deux bras m'entourer la taille et une tête se poser sur mon épaule

- ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, vous êtes frères, c'est plus forts que tout, il sait que tout ira bien pour toi et tu sais que tout ira bien pour lui...

je n'ai pas eu besoin de parler, il savai déjà pourquoi je ne me sentais pas bien et ça suffit pour me rappeler que c'est pour tout ces petits détails que je l'aime, d'ailleurs à cette pensée, il y a une chose que je n'ai pas encore faites, c'est le moment maintenant vu que plus rien ne pourra nous séparer...je me retourne vers lui et doucement m'approche de son oreille:

- Au fait Roy, Je t'aime...du plus profond de mon âme

je l'ai dit, c'est fait, je lui ai dit ce que j'ai sur le coeur depuis plus de 10 ans et il me regarde en souriant, ce sourire qui me montre à quel point ces mots l'ont touché, je lui tourne de nouveau le dos et carresse ses bras, maintenant tout est parfait...

et c''est ainsi que, dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime, cette histoire se termine, désormais il n'y aura plus jamais de place pour les Regrets...

OWARI

Bouhouhou, c'est finiiiiiiiii...j'y crois pas, j'avais quoi moi maintenant, depuis le temps que je l'avais en tête la fin, je l'ai écrite en 1 h même pas!

1: phrase prise dans le seigneur des anneaux le retour du roi, tout à la fin, j'adore, 'jai pleuré comme une madeleine avec ce film

2: il s'appelle Roy, le fils de Riza pour ceux qui auraient pas deviné

3: ouai, ça fait typique paradis mais dans ma tête, ça rend vraiment bien, à vous d'imaginer

alors dites ce que vous en pensez, moi j'suis toute émue de l'avoir fini, c'est mon bébé cette histoire...


End file.
